El Gato Negro
by JuniStrife
Summary: Un asesino al que llaman "El Gato Negro" anda suelto, pero lo que nadie sabe es que es una chica, y se trata de Tifa, que cada vez que comete sus crímenes se transforma en una gatita negra e inofensiva. Gracias a Zack y junto a Cloud, la vida de Tifa cambia para siempre pero... ¿cómo decirle a Cloud que ella ha matado a su mejor amigo? pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

_**El gato negro**_

_**Esta vez vengo con un género completamente distinto al que acostumbro a escribir, más que nada por que me siento algo… "identificada" con la protagonista de esta historia. Está dedicada a alguien muy especial para mí, que me ha ayudado, apoyado y aconsejado en este poco tiempo que hace que nos conocemos, y quiero decirle de paso, que me alegra haberte conocido, vete a saber q habría sido de mí si no estuvieran tus consejos y tus "bromitas". Me gusta reírme contigo y sin ti, pensar en ti con una sonrisa y q sepas, q eres el mejor de mejores. Gracias por todo, te kiero mil mundos ;) Además, sé lo mucho q te gustan los gatos, así q… aki lo tienes, espero de corazón q t guste :) besos**_

_**En cuanto a mis fans, siento haber tardado tanto en escribir de nuevo, pero estos meses han sido horribles, he tenido muchísimos altercados y todavía siguen en pie… Sé que esperáis tambn la continuación de los demás fics, y pronto los tendré, os lo prometo, y siento muchísimo la demora. Gracias x cierto **__**Eliza**__** x apoyarme este tiempo d demora y x escuchar mis penas e intentar animarme, eres una chica estupenda nena, te kiero mil mundos ;)Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, aquí empieza un nuevo fic…**_

_**Dedicado a "Chiki"**_

_**Capítulo 1: Una muerte "inolvidable"**_

La ira consume mi corazón, pero la tristeza me mata. Tal vez no debería ser tan buena, tal vez… lo mejor es estar en una cárcel, encerrada por mis pecados. Unos pecados inolvidables… Tengo ansias de asesinato, me vienen ataques de ira que ya ni controlo… No me gusta ser así… Pero esa voz en mi mente no calla, me repite una y otra vez que lo haga… No quiero, pero sé que si quiero que se calle, tengo que hacerlo. La oscuridad de la noche invade las silenciosas calles de Midgar, mientras estoy atenta, escondida detrás de un edificio de vete a saber qué. Sólo me fijo en mi objetivo, atenta a cualquier movimiento. Un farol parpadea frente a mí, pero mi sombra está pegada en la pared, nadie puede distinguir mi cuerpo, es una calle solitaria y pasa muy poca gente. Casi no hay nadie a estas horas de la noche. _**"Hazlo…"**_ Miro a mi lado izquierdo, viendo a aquel peliplateado de ojos verdes, con aquella sonrisa. La seriedad se muestra en mi rostro. _**"No dudes, soy el único que está contigo, y sabes que lo que haces es lo mejor para ti"**_ Aprieto mis labios, tiene razón… Subo la capucha de aquella chaqueta negra, junto con las gafas de sol del mismo color. Oigo los pasos de alguien, mi objetivo está cerca… Me aparto de la pared mientras la luz del farol se apaga de nuevo, permaneciendo apagado. Por fin, ha llegado. Me despego de la pared, mientras pasa frente a mí, observándome algo incómodo. Me coloco detrás de él, siguiéndolo por las espaldas. Noto cómo él aumenta la velocidad de sus pasos, sé que está aterrorizado, y me gusta esta sensación de poder… La sensación de fortaleza y superioridad ante alguien de más edad que yo. Sonrío, mientras sigo su ritmo. _**"No tardará en llegar a la carretera, no puedes dejar que se vaya"**_ Tiene razón, estará lleno de gente, o lo hago ahora, o no podré hacerlo. Corro hasta él, cogiendo un cuchillo de mi bolsillo y apuntándole en la garganta.

-Sígueme-susurro en su oído y noto cómo mi víctima traga su saliva mientras noto que intenta un movimiento para apartarse de mí-Si das un paso en falso, te mato aquí mismo.

Mi víctima queda paralizada, y acaba obedeciendo. Conozco bien estas calles, siempre paso por ellas. Empujo al joven hasta un callejón oscuro y desierto, lo empujo contra un montón de cubos de basura y me agacho a él, con el cuchillo cerca de su nariz.

-E… espera. ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

Sonrío de nuevo, me gusta esto… _**"No le respondas"**_ No volteo la cabeza esta vez, sé que nadie excepto yo puede verle, porque es alguien inexistente, pero existente en mi mente…

-Esto no te importa-susurro ante la luz de la luna llena. Quiero acabar con esto de una vez, acerco el cuchillo hacia su cuello, rozándolo. Noto cómo traga la saliva. Bajo mi mirada, siguiendo el rumbo de aquel cuchillo poco a poco-Quién iba a decir que hoy era tu turno de morir, ¿eh?

Noto cómo baja su mirada hacia mí y yo me quedo firme, observando la trayectoria que sigue el cuchillo, mientras su camisa se va rompiendo poco a poco, mostrando la herida que le estoy haciendo. Sé que no tardará en atacarme, pero no me da miedo, no es el primero.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Eres muy joven…

Sé que sabe quién soy, ya que estoy saliendo mucho en esos periódicos, aunque nadie sepa cómo es mi físico ni cuál es mi nombre. No respondo, pero él sigue hablando:

-Eres… aquel asesino en serie que todo el mundo busca… ¿verdad? Al que llaman "El Gato Negro"

Sonrío, sí, lo sabe.

-Bingo.

-Creí que… "El Gato Negro" era un chico, pero lo que veo es completamente diferente.

Le miro, es el primero que me dice esto. Pero dudo que sepa el por qué en todos mis asesinatos está siempre… Eso… Lo extraño, es que parece que no va a protegerse, parece que sabe que haga lo que haga, está acabado… Esto me complace más todavía y me acerco más a él, gateando. Sin poder evitarlo, baja un poco su mirada, hasta ver ese escote. Todos lo hacían, no era el primero. Alza su mirada, algo sonrojado, y mira a otro lado.

-Quisiera… pedirte un favor.-le miro sin comprender su actitud. Algo en él es diferente… Alzo una ceja, mirándolo seria.

-Pues no los hago.

-Sé que lo harás…-sube su mano, quitándome las gafas de sol, para hacer mostrar mis ojos oscuros, mientras mi cabello se desliza hacia mis hombros.- ¿Verdad?

-Tú no me conoces.

El silencio se apodera del callejón. Le miro a los ojos, unos ojos azules muy brillantes. Nunca había visto la luz del sol… Ni el mar… Pero si tuviera que compararlos con algún azul, sería el de los ojos de aquel muchacho moreno que estaba frente a mí.

-Por favor…

Le miro seria, sus ojos son de petición. Pero a mí no me funciona esto, no tengo sentimientos, ni me interesa tenerlos. Solo quiero acabar con este tío de una vez. Acerco mi rostro al suyo, mientras noto que su corazón late fuertemente. Está asustado y nervioso, lo sé. Rozo mi nariz con la suya, gateando hacia él, acercándome más a él.

-¿Te crees que tu súplica me sirve?

Le miro con ojos asesinos, como cuchillos, pero no muestra signo de palidez o miedo.

-No… No es eso… Quiero que le mandes un mensaje a mi mejor amigo cuando muera…-Me aparto de él, sentándome en el suelo, cruzándome de brazos. ¿Se cree que voy a hacerlo? Por lo menos sabe que hoy va a morir, que es algo-Dile de mi parte, que pase lo que pase, él será mi legado vivo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerlo?

-El simple echo de que lo hayas escuchado.

Alzo una ceja de nuevo, ¿de qué va ese tío?

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Se llama Cloud Strife.

Le miro, oyendo otro silencio. El viento sopla, y hace que la capucha que llevo puesta caiga hacia atrás, provocando unas ondas al moverse mi cabello oscuro y largo.

-Díselo… Por favor…

-No lo haré.

Me levanto, cogiendo el cuchillo de nuevo, ya estoy tardando demasiado. Veo que el joven de ojos azules acerca su mano hacia su bolsillo. ¿Un arma? Acerco el cuchillo a su mano, pero veo que es sólo un papel.

-Dale esto a Cloud, ¿me harás el favor?

Y sonríe. Su sonrisa es amplia, no parece tener miedo a la muerte… Lo deja en mi bolsillo. No respondo. _**"¡ACABA CON ÉL DE UNA VEZ!"**_ Su voz me despierta y, con toda la furia, rajo todo su pecho. Oigo su grito de dolor y empiezo a descuartizarlo con brutalidad. Jadeo, siempre que hago esto acabo así… Aquellos ojos azules se apagan poco a poco. Es el tío que más ha aguantado de entre otros muchos… Pero su sonrisa permanece en su lugar. ¿Quién coño es este tío? Lentamente, sus ojos se apagan totalmente, cerrándose. _**"Bien echo pequeña"**_ Giro la cabeza hacia él, mirando aquellos ojos verdes.

-Sephiroth… No me dejarás sola, ¿verdad?

"_**Claro que no, soy el único que ha estado contigo todos estos años, Tifa"**_ Miro el cuerpo muerto y mutilado en el suelo, con su sangre por todo mi cuerpo y toda mi cara. _**"Será mejor que lo hagas ahora, o te descubrirán" **_asiento.

-¡ZACK! ¿Dónde mierda estás?

Miro fuera del callejón. Alguien se acerca… Tengo que hacerlo ahora… Cierro los ojos, dejando que mi cabello se haga más largo a la vez que mi cuerpo se transforma al de un animal inofensivo; un pequeño gato negro. Mi ropa cae en el suelo. La sangre todavía está por mi ahora peludo y negro cuerpo, pero esta vez con forma de gatito. Maúllo. La luz de la luna ilumina el cuerpo y a mí. Veo que Sephiroth ya se ha ido, y sé que es porque ya está aquí sea quien sea el que estaba llamando. Desde la distancia, veo a alguien vestido de negro, pero con un pelo rubio… Pelo chocobo. Y yo que pensaba que era un bicho raro porque me transformaba en gata… Vuelvo a maullar mientras veo que el tío de pelo chocobo corre hacia mí. Lo primero que veo, son sus zapatos negros, con una tela oscura. Alzo mi cabeza, y miro la suya en silencio. Su rostro muestra sorpresa, su boca está entreabierta, y parece que quiera llorar.

-No… No puede ser…-es lo primero que dice el "pelo chocobo"- Zack… No…

Así que se llama Zack, ¿eh? Observo fijamente al cuerpo mutilado del chico de pelo oscuro en silencio. Alzo la mirada hacia el rostro del otro chico y veo que el pelo chocobo se agacha mirando el cadáver.

-Miauu…

Cuando maúllo, el "pelo chocobo" me mira, sorprendido. Sé que sabe que el asesinato lo he hecho yo, pero no que realmente soy yo. Mira a Zack, y no evita que unas lágrimas le salgan de los ojos. Me acerco a él, más que nada para ver el cadáver de nuevo, pero algo me hace subir la mirada hacia el pelo chocobo. Veo algo que me llama la atención en su rostro. Aquellos ojos azules… Son exactamente iguales que los del que acabo de matar. ¿Serán hermanos? El pelo chocobo coge su teléfono y llama a emergencias, explicando la situación que acaba de encontrarse. En pocos minutos, una oleada de policías inspecciona la zona e interrogan a unas cuantas personas. Al pelo chocobo primero. Lo primero que uno de ellos dice es:

-Otro cadáver más de "El Gato Negro". Ha vuelto a dejar prendas de ropa robadas, y las únicas huellas que hay son las del gato que ha dejado.

-Pues ese asesino parece que tiene miles de gatos negros, porque en todos los escenarios de sus crímenes ha dejado uno.-dice otro policía serio.

-No tengo ni idea, pero habrá que llevar el cadáver e informar a su familia.

Fijo la mirada ante los policías, los odiaba a muerte. Meneé la cola negra que tenía y me levanté para arañarles la cara a esos policías incompetentes, pero antes de tener tiempo a atacar, noté que me rodeaban unos brazos y me levantaban del suelo. Intenté apartarme de aquellos brazos, pero la voz hizo que me quedara quieta:

-Eh, tranquilo, no te haré nada.

Me doy la vuelta, y veo que me hallo en brazos del pelo chocobo. Miro sus ojos de nuevo mientras maúllo de nuevo. Él me observa fijamente, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No me da pena, no es el primero que veo así. Maúllo otra vez y él me abraza, con fuerza, llorando. Es la primera persona que me abraza así… y eso que me han llegado a llevar muchos a sus casas… Puedo incluso escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Se está bien… Estos brazos son cálidos… Como las de "él"… Cierro los ojos y me acurruco a su pecho. La tela de su ropa es suave, e incluso cómoda para poder dormir… Noto una mano acariciar mi cabeza, y bajo las orejas para que siga haciéndolo con más facilidad, mientras mi cola se mueve suavemente.

-Es el primer gato que no nos araña la cara.-dice uno de los policías.

Abro los ojos de golpe al escucharle, salto de las manos del chico y le araño la cara al que acababa de hablar, mientras sus compañeros se ríen:

-Tenías que abrir la boca.-dice uno de ellos.

-Eh, pequeño, tranquilo.-dice el "pelo chocobo"-Deja al policía en paz.-me coge de nuevo en sus brazos mientras maúllo con furia, mirando al comisario con la cara llena de arañazos, cuando noto que me acaricia de nuevo la cabeza. Se siente bien…

-Gracias muchacho, te debo una. Puedes volver a casa.

-¿Y qué hay de mi amigo?

-Nos llevaremos su cuerpo para ver si podemos recoger muestras de ADN o conseguir alguna pista, y no le recomiendo que salga en una temporada. Puede que "El Gato Negro" vaya a por usted esta vez. Y…-se hace un corto silencio-en cuanto a este otro gato, habrá que llevarlo y sacrificarlo si no consigue amos.

Otro nuevo silencio.

-¿Y si me lo quedo?

-Serías otro más del montón muchacho. Muchos se han llevado los gatos de los escenarios y siempre han acabado desapareciendo. Dudo que seas una excepción, joven.

-Nada se pierde en intentarlo…

Tengo ganas de matar a esos polis, pero joder, se siente genial en brazos de este tío… Noto que se pone a andar y, en poco tiempo, ya estamos en un edificio, subiendo un ascensor. Tras abrirse éste, cruza la derecha y abre la primera puerta. Entramos y me deja en el sofá. Él se sienta a mi lado y yo le miro, al igual que él a mí, pero acaba mirando al suelo, poniéndose las manos en la cara, llorando. Bajo del sofá de un pequeño salto, y paseo por la casa. No es muy grande, tiene una pequeña cocina; una sola habitación con una cama, una mesita de noche, una pequeña lámpara y un armario de madera; una ducha y un pequeño salón con tres sofás, dos pequeños y uno grande, además de estar conectado con el balcón. Vuelvo a subir en el sofá, con el pelo chocobo llorando todavía, pero puedo escuchar cómo susurra:

-Se supone que hoy tendría que haber sido un buen día…

Se levanta del sofá, yendo a la ducha, y puedo escuchar cómo el agua del grifo cae lentamente, pero también los sollozos de aquel chico. Voy de nuevo a la única habitación de la casa, mirando el único armario de dos puertas que hay. Cuando el pelo chocobo saliera de nuevo, tendría que inspeccionarlo para robar nuevas prendas de ropa y largarme, como acostumbraba a hacer. Oigo que el agua del grifo ha parado, y sé que no tardará en aparecer, así que me dirijo de nuevo hacia el salón, mientras la puerta de la ducha se abre. El pelo chocobo me mira mientras yo subo de nuevo a acomodarme en el sofá, y mirarle la cara, la tiene mojada y su expresión muestra el tormento de sus sentimientos. Se sienta a mi lado, y contempla el suelo en silencio, con las dos manos juntas y con la barbilla temblando sin parar, es por el esfuerzo que usa para no llorar. No se escucha nada, sólo el silencio. La televisión está apagada y yo miro a mi alrededor para poder encender la tele. Encuentro el mando a distancia en la mesa, así que salto hasta el objeto y le doy, con mi patita de gata, al botoncito rojo, haciendo que la tele haga un leve parpadeo, mostrando su marca y luego, mostrando a un hombre en la pantalla, explicando las noticias. Lo miro, estoy esperando que hablen del asesinato de ese tal "Zack", y así es…

"…_**otro nuevo ataque, esta vez en un callejón abandonado en Midgar. La policía estuvo interrogando a los vecinos y a la gente de la ciudad, por si habían visto algo sospechoso, pero siguen sin pistas. El asesino apodado como "El Gato Negro" se ha cargado a otra nueva víctima, esta vez se trata de un varón. Su nombre era Zack Fair. Como en todos sus otros escenarios, ha dejado un gato negro abandonado. Las únicas huellas que se hallan son las del gato, además de sus fibras de pelo. No hay muestras de ADN, sólo los de la víctima hallada mutilada en el suelo. Toda la ciudad está aterr…"**_

La tele se apaga y yo, molesta, miro en dirección a la mano del pelo chocobo, viendo que ha sido él quien ha pulsado el botón para que la pantalla acabara siendo negra. Maúllo para mostrar mi furia, pero lo único que hace es cogerme.

-Parece que no es la primera vez que lo haces. Pero lo mejor será que te duche, no puedo dejarte con toda esta sangre…

Al escuchar las palabras "mejor será que te duche", me entra el pánico. Odio el agua, no me gusta el agua… Le araño la mano al pelo chocobo para que me suelte y no me acerque a aquella pequeña bañera, y más si odio el agua. Maúllo desesperada, arañándolo más fuerte.

-¡Estate quieto! ¡Sólo será una ducha!

-¡MIAUU!

Cierra la puerta de la ducha, dejándome encerrada. Cuando me deja en el suelo, araño la puerta desesperada para poder salir de allí, pero es inútil, el pomo está demasiado alto para el tamaño que tengo ahora mismo… El agua se hace oír y mi corazón late a mil por segundo. Odio ducharme cuando tengo mi forma de gato, no me molesta si estoy en mi forma humana, pero ODIO ducharme cuando estoy con todo mi pelo negro y con esta forma. Araño la puerta con más fuerza, maullando para que tenga algo de compasión y me deje salir de allí. De nada sirven mis maullidos de petición. Se da la vuelta, me coge en brazos y me acerca a la bañera. Maúllo más fuerte, deseando salir de allí desesperada.

-Eh, tranquilo, es solo agua. Vamos, estate quieto. Sólo quiero quitarte esa sangre que llevas encima…-ignorando sus palabras, escapo de sus brazos para volver a dirigirme a la puerta y arañarla de nuevo, maullando desesperada. Oigo cómo suspira harto, pero me da igual, no quiero que me duche. Sus pasos retumban en mis oídos y noto sus rodillas agachadas. Volteo la cabeza para verle la cara, y veo que acerca su mano derecha. Cierro los ojos, bajando mis orejas, pero en vez de volver a cogerme en brazos, me acaricia la cabeza.

-Venga, tranquilo. Si quieres nos duchamos juntos.

Abro los ojos de golpe, ¿este tío va en serio? Levanto la mirada para cruzarme de nuevo con sus ojos azules. Se levanta, quitándose aquella camisa negra, mostrando un pecho bien entrenado. Joder, en mi vida había visto unos músculos tan perfectos como aquellos. Me quedé atontada mirando su perfecto pecho, aquellos perfectos músculos de su cuerpo. Deja su camisa en el suelo y lo único que pueden ver mis ojos son aquellas perfecciones, es como un ángel caído… Sacudo la cabeza y me doy la vuelta, sin evitar el calor del rubor en mis mejillas. Menos mal que este pelo no hace notar el rojo de mi cara. Oigo otra tela caerse y sé perfectamente que se trata de sus pantalones. Me cago en ****, esto no me lo esperaba… Bajo la cabeza, con la mirada fija al suelo, viendo la sombra del pelo chocobo. Me coge en brazos de nuevo y me voltea, haciendo que le mire la cara. Sé que si miro abajo lo primero que voy a ver va a ser su miembro, y prefiero no hacerlo, así que mi mirada se queda fija en sus ojos.

-Ah, ya veo, te gusta la compañía…

Veo que unas ojeras se hacen notar en su rostro. Meneo la cola lentamente, parece un chico simpático… Sus ojos se desvían de los míos y baja la mirada, mirándome de arriba abajo. Se queda fijo en un solo punto y arquea una ceja:

-Así que no eres un gatito, eres una gatita…

La vergüenza se apodera de mí y, lo primero que se me ocurre es intentar bajar mis patitas para taparme, cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi forma de gata, así que no importaba del todo… Supongo…

Se introduce en la bañera, sin soltarme, y veo que ésta está algo llena. Intento huir de nuevo, arañándole la espalda al pelo chocobo para que me deje salir de allí.

-Eh, tranquila pequeña, no pasa nada. Verás que no es para tanto.

Noto un poco de agua en mi cuerpo, y eso hace que me estremezca. Maúllo de nuevo desesperada por salir. Noto que las gotitas de agua resbalan por mi espalda. Me quedo quieta, mientras el pelo chocobo me aparta de su hombro y me introduce lentamente en la poca agua que se halla en el suelo de la bañera.

-¿Lo ves? No es para tanto.

Alzo la mirada hacia sus ojos de nuevo, inmóvil. Él acerca su mano hacia el grifo, coge un poco de agua y me moja la cabeza. Cierro los ojos al notar que la temperatura del agua no está ni muy fría ni muy caliente. De hecho, está perfecta. Bajo mis pequeñas orejas oscuras con una sonrisa, se está genial. Cada vez que pasa sus manos por mi cabeza o mi cuerpo, parece una caricia, una muestra de afecto, y es la primera persona que lo hace. Me acurruco a él, entre sus piernas, se está cómodo. Cierro los ojos mientras dejo que me limpie con esas perfectas manos, con sus perfectos movimientos suaves…

-Miau…

La ducha queda en absoluto silencio, sólo se puede escuchar el agua, mezclada con olor a jabón y limpio. No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya, pero se está genial… Noto que sus manos vuelven a levantarme, y me acerca hacia su hombro. Abro los ojos, viendo que él también ha acabado. Miro el suelo, viendo la bañera cubierta de sangre. Sé que es la que tenía en mi cuerpo. Él sale de la bañera, con una mano cogiéndome y con la otra acariciando mi ahora mojado pelo. Runruneo, se está genial. Supongo que este tío será un cuidador de animales. Bueno, tal vez por esta vez haga una excepción y esté unos días aquí con él… Tenía planeado irme mañana por la noche y seguir con mi ritual de asesinato, pero se siente bien aquí, llevo años sin poder sentir este afecto de nadie… Noto que me cubre con una tela o algo así, y cuando miro lo que es, veo una pequeña toalla. Me seca con ella con suavidad, y luego se seca él. Sale desnudo de la ducha y se dirige al armario. Le sigo por detrás y veo que lo abre. Sin poder evitarlo, observo su contenido, para ver qué podré llevarme la próxima vez. Está llena de ropa oscura, tiene incluso una capa roja. Eso me ha interesado, así que está anotado en mi memoria como objeto que voy a ponerme… Cierra el armario y veo que en sus manos sostiene unos bóxers oscuros, con una línea en horizontal por la parte superior de color rojo sangre. Los pantalones son negros también, y largos. Una camisa blanca de tira, una chaqueta con una larga tela en la parte izquierda, con una hombrera de un lobo y sin manga en la parte izquierda. También me fijo que tiene un pendiente en su oreja izquierda del mismo lobo que la hombrera. ¿Serán los lobos sus animales favoritos? Lo deja todo en la cama y comienza a vestirse mientras observo la oscura noche de la calle, desde una ventana que hay frente la cama, al lado del armario. Doy un pequeño salto en la cama y luego en un radiador que está debajo de la ventana y miro por ella. Por suerte, el radiador no está encendido, así que no creo que ocurra nada. No creo que esta noche sea para silencio… ¿Qué tal si lo rompo un poco? Miro el cielo, concentrada, es hora de hacer sonar un trueno. Y así lo hace el cielo, obedeciendo mi mente. Un trueno retumba por la ciudad de Midgar y, poco a poco, unas nubes cubren la luz de la luna llena, circulando encima de la ciudad. Las gotas de la lluvia no tardan en caer. Primero suavemente, pero no me gusta una lluvia tan suave… Miro el cielo de nuevo y, con mirada seria, hago que resuene un nuevo trueno, y así la lluvia cae con muchísima más fuerza, chocando contra el cristal de la ventana. Así está mejor. Meneo la cola lentamente, mirando la ciudad bajo la lluvia. Noto que el pelo chocobo está a mis espaldas, con la mirada en la misma dirección que yo. Oigo un suspiro, y noto de nuevo sus manos a mi alrededor. Me aparta del radiador y se tumba en la cama, dejándome a su lado. Le miro de nuevo, viendo que observa el techo y, con su mano izquierda, acaricia mi cabeza. Me desplazo encima de él, en su pecho, y gateo hasta que mi cara está frente a la suya, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Miauu…

Él parece haber desconectado de algún pensamiento, así que baja sus ojos hasta dirigirlos en mi rostro. Vuelvo a maullar, girando levemente mi cabeza a un lado, como si le preguntara qué está pensando.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Eso no suena nada mal. Llevo dos días sin comer nada… Me bajo de su pecho y salto hasta aterrizar en el suelo. Meneo la cola animada y veo que se levanta y se dirige a la cocina que hay frente al salón. Le sigo y me subo a una silla para acabar encima de una mesa, viendo cómo coge algo de comida.

-No tengo nada ahora mismo… Pero puedo descongelar el pescado que tengo en el frigorífico. Espero que con eso te sirva…- Bueno, no me quejo, por lo menos es algo que me gusta. Saca una bolsita del frigorífico y la introduce en un cubo lleno de agua.- Tardará un rato, pero tranquila, espero que no estés muy hambrienta.

-Miau…

-Eres muy bonita, ¿sabes?

Me quedo petrificada ante sus palabras, mirándole aquellos ojos mar-cielo aturdida por lo que acababa de oír… Me vuelve a coger en brazos mientras echo un vistazo en el reloj colgado en la pared del salón. Son altas horas de la madrugada, pero todavía no es hora de dormir… El pelo chocobo me deja en la cama de nuevo y veo que coge un objeto de su mesita de noche. Fijo la mirada en éste, para poder distinguirlo. Sí, es un teléfono móvil, y parece querer llamar a alguien. Respira hondo antes de pegar el teléfono en su oreja derecha, se le nota nervioso, muy inquieto. Puedo escuchar, desde la cama, son tonos de llamada junto con las gotas de lluvia chocando contra la ventada.

-Oye… Sí, soy yo… No… Escucha, siento despertarte a estas horas, pero es grave… No, esta vez Zack no ha hecho nada.-las lágrimas se hacen notar en el rostro del pelo chocobo-Tienes que venir cuanto antes, por favor… el tema es muy grave… Ahora mismo si es posible… Sí… No… Te espero, estaré despierto.

Deja el teléfono en la mesita de noche de nuevo soltando un nuevo suspiro. Sigue nervioso, y se le nota. Se sienta en la cama, cerca de mí, y me mira con expresión triste.

-¿Cómo le digo que Zack ha muerto asesinado sin que le duela?-parecía que intentaba comunicarse conmigo, pero no era el primero que lo hacía. Todos los humanos eran igual, cuando perdían a un ser querido y tenían que dar la noticia a sus conocidos, acababan hablando con un animal o hablando solos, como si alguien pudiera responderles.

-¿Miau?

El pelo chocobo baja la mirada al suelo de nuevo antes de decir:

-No sé por qué hablo con un gato si sé que no me entiende ni que me puede contestar.

Me acerco a su lado, frente a su pierna izquierda, y con mi pata le doy suaves golpecitos en el brazo, como si le estuviera llamando. Él me mira, y veo nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos. Pongo ojos tiernos, mirándole fijamente, girando levemente mi cabeza y soltando un suave maullido.

-Eres muy mona… Gracias.

No sé por qué, pero me gusta que me diga esas cosas… Tal vez porque ya nadie me las dice nunca… Me coge en brazos y me deja en sus piernas, acariciándome de nuevo. Se siente genial… Sobretodo cuando me acaricia la cabeza y el cuerpo con tanta suavidad… Me acurruco, dejándome llevar por el proceso de relajación mientras, poco a poco, cierro los ojos.

En pocos minutos, se puede oír el timbre de la puerta, lo que provoca un sobresalto por mi parte. Abro los ojos, algo aturdida, y noto que el pelo chocobo me levanta de sus piernas y me coge en brazos, se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta principal, abriéndola.

-¿Qué son esas horas de llamar?

Al oír aquella voz femenina de la puerta, alzo la mirada hacia ella. Es una chica de largo pelo castaño, con una larga trenza agarrada por detrás de su cabeza. Sus ojos son verdes y su mirada es serena, te inspira tranquilidad.

-Lo siento Aerith, entra.-La chica, llamada Aerith, entra y cierra la puerta. Se dirige al salón y se sienta, mientras el pelo chocobo se sienta en otro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan grave?

Antes de responder, suspira, mientas yo me acurruco de nuevo en sus piernas, cerrando los ojos.

-Es… es Zack…

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

-Ya te dije que no ha hecho nada por teléfono. Es que… bueno…-hace una pausa, respirando hondo, pero no puede evitar llorar, y sus lágrimas caen en mi ahora limpio y peludo cuerpo.

-Cloud… ¿Qué pasa?

_¡¿CLOUD!?_ Abro los ojos de golpe, ese era el nombre que ese tal Zack me dijo que le mandara un mensaje… Alzo la mirada hacia el pelo chocobo. ¿De verdad era él ese "Cloud" que Zack me había mencionado?

-Es… ¡Está muerto Aerith! ¡Lo han matado! No sé cómo decírtelo de una manera más suave, pero no puedo… No puedo… Lo encontré yo…

Se hace otro silencio largo y prolongado. Miro a la chica, viendo que su rostro muestra un estado de _shock_. Pero ella no me preocupa en absoluto, sino el pelo chocobo. _**"Se llama Cloud Strife… Díselo, por favor"**_ las palabras del moreno retumban en mi mente, como algo imborrable. ¿Qué me está pasando? Miro de nuevo al pelo chocobo. Sigo sin entender por qué tiene esos mismos ojos que… Zack. Pero, si son "mejores amigos", ¿por qué tienen los mismos ojos? Ese tono único que puede compararse con el mar y el cielo…

-Tiene que ser una pesadilla…-dice Aerith, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Ojalá lo fuera… pero no lo es…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Parece que ese asesino en serie del que tanto hablan atacó a Zack-responde el pelo chocobo tartamudeando.

-¿"El Gato Negro"?-el pelo chocobo asiente.

-Estaba hecho pedazos… Lo habían descuartizado… Fue horrible… Se supone que tenía que terminar bien todo esto… Tal vez si no le hubiera invitado a que viniera a por la fiesta, no tendría que haber salido solo y acabar así… Es culpa mía.

-Cloud… no es culpa tuya… Tú no sabías que… pasaría esto.

Miro de nuevo a la chica, viendo que su cuerpo está temblando y que sus lágrimas brotan de sus ojos sin freno alguno. Está destrozada.

-No Aerith, no me digas eso… Por favor…

Otro nuevo silencio. Levanto la mirada hacia el pelo chocobo. Parece que sí se llama Cloud… Pero… ¿Será realmente aquel Cloud que Zack mencionó? Sólo tenía que saber su apellido para asegurarme… Veo que él también tiembla al llorar, pero también de furia, cuando veo que abre los labios para articular alguna palabra, pero se mantiene en un largo silencio antes de decir:

-Como pille al estúpido bastardo que hizo eso, pagará por lo que hizo. Lo prometo.

-Cloud… Me…-volteo la cabeza hacia la chica, viendo que se levanta entre lágrimas-Me quiero ir… por favor…

-Te acompañaré.

-¡NO CLOUD!- el nombrado, sobresaltado por el grito de la chica, la mira-Quiero irme… sola…

-Aerith… yo…

-Cloud, cállate ya… por favor…

Sale por la puerta principal, a lágrima viva, y desaparece tras cerrarse ésta. Cloud le sigue por detrás, corriendo hacia ella mientras yo le sigo por detrás. Le coge la mano a la chica, haciendo que frene.

-Aerith, por favor. No quiero que acabes como él… Además, está lloviendo allí fuera, y es peligroso salir después de… todo esto… Quédate a dormir hoy. Mañana si quieres puedes irte.

Los llantos de Aerith suenan por el piso mientras abraza a Cloud desesperada, apretando su ropa.

-Cloud… ¡Mi novio ha muerto! ¡Lo han matado! ¿Cómo puedo curarme yo de esto?

-Lo sé… Lo siento Aerith… lo siento… Yo también estoy muy afectado…

-¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA PESADILLA! ¡ODIO AL CABRÓN QUE LE HIZO ESO A MI ZACK!

_Ódiame tanto como quieras nena, no sabes ni que soy del mismo sexo que tú._

-Vamos, será mejor subir a casa. Te prepararé algo.

Los dos se separan y Aerith sigue llorando. Puedo ver cómo su barbilla no deja de temblar mientras nos dirigimos de nuevo a la casa. Ella se sienta de nuevo en el sofá y permanece allí en silencio mientras yo sigo a Cloud por toda la casa. Quiero averiguar si es el Cloud que Zack mencionó antes de que le matara. Cloud, por su parte, entra en la cocina y prepara un café mientras mira el cubo en el que había dejado el pescado. Saca la bolsita y veo que ya está descongelado. Deja la bolsita en el suelo de la mesa, coge un pequeño plato y lo deja en el suelo, junto a mí. Maúllo para mostrarle mi agradecimiento y empiezo a comer, animada, meneando la cola. Cuando termino de comer, Cloud ya tiene dos vasos de café llenos, y se dirige al salón, donde Aerith está llorando a lágrima viva. Se sienta en uno de los sofás y yo salto a su lado, meneando la cola, mirándole con ojos de petición, con aquella mirada que dice _**"acógeme en tus brazos"**_, y Cloud acaba rindiéndose ante ella, me coge y me deja de nuevo en sus cómodas piernas, mientras me acurruco. Nadie toma nada, ni tampoco dice nada, el aire está muy tenso, se puede notar. Oigo que Aerith se levanta del sofá mientras yo, cómoda en las piernas de Cloud, cierro los ojos.

-Puedes dormir en mi cama. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

Aerith no responde, simplemente se dirige a la habitación y la cierra. Cuando lo hace, puedo escuchar sus sollozos ahogados bajo una almohada. Cloud me coge en brazos y se tumba al sofá más grande, dejándome en su pecho. Me mira, acariciándome todo el cuerpo.

-Ojalá pudiera ser un gato…

Abro los ojos, mirándole a los ojos y girando levemente mi cabeza.

-¿Miau?

Gateo hasta su hombro y me acurruco allí, al lado de su rubio cabello, pero mi mente no me deja dormir. La idea de que ese chico con el que estoy ahora puede ser el chico que Zack me pidió que le diera aquel extraño mensaje, me deja inquieta. No sé qué me pasa, nunca me ha pasado esto… Y si realmente fuera él… ¿qué? Le dejé bien claro a Zack que no iba a darle su mensaje. Pero, ¿qué co*****? Si no voy a decir nada, pues ya está, no tengo por qué calentarme tanto la cabeza. Noto que los primeros rayos empiezan a emerger del balcón del sofá, mientras el sueño se apodera de mí.

Noto que algo me despierta, unas suaves manos y una cegadora luz. Aprieto los ojos, no soporto la luz del día. Noto que me dejan en el sofá, y yo meto mi cabeza debajo de un cojín que no recordaba haber visto. Pero no me importa, no quiero que las luces del sol interrumpan mi sueño ni mi comodidad. Soy un ser nocturno, no diurno. Noto que alguien aparta la almohada de mi cabeza, y maúllo furiosa, sin abrir los ojos y preparando mis garras para arañar a aquel que me haya quitado la comodidad y la oportunidad de perder a ese estúpido sol de vista. Voy a matar al que me haya quitado mi comodidad y mi cojín. Maúllo sin parar, hasta que noto que la almohada está de nuevo junto a mí, y meto la cabeza debajo, para poder descansar tranquila.

-Menudo gato…

Reconozco la voz de esa tal Aerith.

-Es una gata-dice Cloud desde la cocina-es muy sumisa.

-Pues conmigo no.

-Estará cansada, espera que me la lleve en mi cama.

Noto unas manos suaves cogerme y levantarme del sofá, luego noto un pecho algo duro, pero blando a la vez. Me acurruco a él mientras noto cómo anda. Maúllo haciendo notar que estoy satisfecha de mi situación. Me noto en una manta cómoda y cálida, sé que estoy en la cama. Escucho la persiana cerrarse y, al fin, la habitación está a oscuras y consigo dormir tranquila…

Abro los ojos, viendo la oscuridad de la habitación, y sé que ya se ha hecho de noche. La puerta está cerrada y no se oye nada. Araño la puerta, en busca de algún sonido por el otro lado, pero nada. Entonces, sé que se han ido y que la casa está sola. Genial. _**"Ya puedes quitarle la ropa"**_ Me doy la vuelta para verlo, allí estaba, Sephiroth de nuevo junto a mí. El pelo de mi cuerpo empieza a desaparecer, mientras mi cuerpo vuelve a transformarse al de una humana, una mujer.

-Ya veo que has vuelto.

"_**Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, Tifa"**_

-Sí… Supongo que sí…

Abro el armario con mis ya humanas manos. Recuerdo la tela roja que quería cogerme, y la veo. Es preciosa. La quito del parche y la miro. Se nota que me irá algo grande, pero es algo, y me encanta.

"_**¿Sabes ya qué te vas a coger hoy?"**_

-Más o menos… Pero la capa está asegurada. Aunque he pensado en quedarme unos días más aquí…

"_**¿Unos días? ¿Y qué hay de los asesinatos que tienes que hacer en los próximos días?"**_

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada por una vez.

"_**Tifa, ¿a caso sientes algo por ese humano incompetente?"**_

Alzo la cabeza y me giro para mirarle de nuevo esos ojos verdes antes de responder:

-No.

"_**Entonces, ¿por qué quieres quedarte unos días más?"**_

-Bueno, el chico me ha mimado bastante, y estoy bastante cómoda aquí. Llevaba años sin… recibir algo de afecto.

"_**Tifa, cuidado con lo que sientes. No te dejes llevar, o acabarás como acabaste con "ellos""**_

-¡No quiero que me lo recuerdes! Además, ¡Yo misma acabé con todo aquello!

"_**Si, pero porque yo te lo aconsejé y fui el único que te apoyó, ¿recuerdas?" **_Aprieto mis labios con furia, tiene razón… Estoy condenada a obedecerle… _**"Recuérdalo, no eres más que una simple marioneta"**_

La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Doy un sobresalto, es la primera vez que no escucho a alguien llegar y, cuando miro quién es, me quedo callada. Mierda… _**"Chica, te ha pillado con las manos en la masa"**_ Miro a Sephiroth con furia y cubriéndome el cuerpo con aquella capa roja. _Será cabrón…_ Pero no puedo evitar volver a mirar al que acababa de entrar… Tiene razón… me ha pillado…

-¿¡Quién eres y qué haces aquí!?

_**Continuará…**_

"_**Chiki", kiero q sepas q eres alguien especial para mí. Quisiera agradecerte de alguna manera todo lo que has hecho por mí y lo mucho q me has ayudado. No ha habido nadie como tú, y me alegra tenerte junto a mí, escucharte todos los días de mi vida y sentir que ya no estoy sola. Pudiste ayudarme psicológicamente en todo, y me has entendido, me has aconsejado y sólo puedo hacer esto por ahora para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. Realmente eres estupendo, te kiero mil mundos "chiki", y kiero q sepas q, para mí, eres el mejor de todos. Gracias por estar conmigo en los momentos más difíciles y espero que sigas allí, con tu sonrisa y aquella "risita" tímida que sale de vez en cuando. Quiero que tus penas se desahoguen en mí, así que, como muchas veces t he dicho, aki estoy si estás triste ;) los siguientes capítulos tambn están y estarán dedicados a ti. Besos, TQQ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No he tenido tantos reviews como esperaba, pero no hace tanto que publiqué el primer cap de este fic y, x ser navidad, para los que ya están impacientes y para los lectores que no han dejado reviews pero que desean leer la continuación, les regalo el segundo cap de este fic, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y FELICES FIESTAS! OS QUIERO!**_

_**Juni (ChaimaCloud)**_

_**Capítulo 2: El mensaje de Zack**_

-¿¡Quién eres y qué haces aquí!?

Me quedo muda, mis palabras se quedan en silencio. Es la primera vez que me pillan, pero no esperaba que lo llegaran a hacer nunca.

-Te he hecho una pregunta-insiste acercándose a mí, pero frena tras notar mi desnudez-Joder… ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Dónde está tu ropa?

-N… no tengo…-respondo con rubor acentuado en mis mejillas.

Cloud, algo sorprendido, se muestra incrédulo, y alza una ceja, observándome fijamente, echando un vistazo rápido alrededor de la habitación y bajo mis pies. Creo que más que nada para verificar mi respuesta, así que se sienta en la cama sin mirarme directamente.

-¿Has estado en la calle tú sola sin ropa todo el día?

-Más o menos…

Suelta un leve suspiro antes de decir:

-Está bien, coge algo de mi ropa. Vístete y te prepararé algo.

Asiento y, dando gracias en silencio, agradezco que no sospeche nada de mí. Tal vez crea que soy una vagabunda o algo por el estilo… Sale de la habitación y yo me pongo unos pantalones azul-negro bastante anchos junto con una camisa azul oscuro sin mangas. La ropa me va grande, pero no me molesta. Cierro el armario y salgo de la habitación, sentándome en el sofá. Viendo que Cloud está de brazos cruzados mientras Sephiroth me sigue y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Dónde está mi gata?

-¿Gata?-pregunto sin entender _**"Tonta, se refiere a ti"**_ ah, vale, ya lo he pillado.

-Había una gata negra durmiendo en la cama de la habitación en la que estabas, ¿dónde la has metido?

-Yo no he visto ninguna gata negra-supongo que eso es cierto… ¿no? Veo cómo suspira pasándose una mano por el flequillo derecho. Joder… eso ha sido excitante. Su frente escondida reluce ahora, es perfecta y aquel cabello rubio agarrado por aquellas manos que saben acariciar y mimar como lo hacen… Su mirada está fija en el suelo y su codo del brazo contrario está apoyado en su pierna. _**"Tifa, no te dejes llevar"**_ Sacudo la cabeza, tiene razón, no puedo dejarme llevar por una belleza como la suya… Pero joder… está para comérselo…

-Espero que esté debajo de mi cama…

-Puede-respondo a la vez que él alza su mirada, mirándome a los ojos con los suyos, de aquel color mar-cielo. Me pierdo en su mirada, me encantan sus ojos…

-Tus ojos se parecen mucho a los de mi gata-dice finalmente.

"_**Será idiota, ELLA es la gata"**_ de nuevo Sephiroth a la suya y una silenciosa sonrisa se muestra dentro de mí.

-¿Es un cumplido?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Supongo.

Silencio. Me encanta su voz, su expresión, sus gestos… ¿Cómo será su sonrisa?

-Esto… siento haberme colado por tu casa y fisgonear tu armario…

Cloud baja la mano de su cabeza y la deja como el otro brazo mientras su rubio cabello cae de nuevo lentamente, recuperando el flequillo y mirándome fijamente.

-Oye, ¿viste a alguien sospechoso anoche?

Me quedo pensativa, sin entender la pregunta.

-No. ¿Por qué?

Alza su cuerpo hasta pegar su espalda en el sofá, levanta la cabeza y suspira, mirando el techo unos segundos. Luego vuelve a bajar la cabeza y me mira.

-Ayer… digamos que alguien mató a mi mejor amigo, y le estoy buscando.

Me quedo petrificada, ¿su mejor amigo? _**"Quiero que le mandes un mensaje a mi mejor amigo cuando muera…"**_ Las palabras del moreno que hacía una noche había asesinado con mis propias manos se reflejan ahora en mi mente, y se repiten una y otra vez. Me quedo muda, ¿realmente es ese "Cloud Strife"? Noto que mi corazón late fuertemente, como si quisiera salir de mi pecho.

-Lo siento. Debes estar asustada después de saber estas noticias y haber pasado el día fuera sin ropa.

-No… No, que va.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me señalo con el dedo y él asiente. ¿Qué hago? ¿Le digo mi verdadero nombre? Bueno… nadie sabe quién soy de todos modos, solo Sephiroth, así que no creo que pase nada… Abro los labios para pronunciar mi nombre _**"¡NI SE TE OCURRA!"**_ La voz de Sephiroth hace que cierre la boca. Tiene razón, no puedo fiarme de alguien así por las buenas.

-No lo sé…

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-insiste.

-Bueno… es que…-¿qué hago ahora? _**"¡MIÉNTELE!"**_ está bien… no tengo otro remedio…-bueno… Me crié en las calles… No me dieron nombre.

-¿Ni un apodo?

-No, nada de nada. No conocí ni conozco a nadie.

Cloud me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vaya… No esperaba esto.

-Lo siento-un nuevo silencio-Oye… ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Tal vez si conseguía arrancarle el apellido… Sé que si dice "Strife", es el chico que Zack me dijo…

-Cloud-esto va a ser más complicado de lo que creía.

-Curioso nombre… Me pregunto cómo será tu apellido.

-Nada del otro mundo.-Mierda, ¡Suelta tu maldito apellido que no cuesta tanto!-¿Te apetece comer algo?

-Bueno… No sé… no quisiera ser una molestia. Después me tengo que ir de todos modos…

-Como quieras.

No es el mismo que me mima cuando tengo mi forma de gata. Pero tengo que conseguir su apellido de alguna manera.

-O…oye… Cloud. ¿Te apetece venir mañana y… bueno… hablar un rato?

-Estoy muy ocupado.

-Está… está bien… me… me voy

-Adiós.

Joder, que frío. Se parece a mí. Me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta de salida, la abro.

-Oye…-al oír a Cloud, me doy la vuelta, y le veo con un billete que me entrega en la mano-será mejor que lo cojas. Ya me lo devolverás cuando puedas. Así podrás comprarte algo para comer.

Alzo una ceja. No entiendo su actitud, primero se muestra frío y ahora es generoso.

-No gracias, sé apañarme sola.-respondo entregándole el papelito, pero él se niega y me cierra la mano con el billete.

-Tú llévatelo.

Alzo la mirada hacia sus ojos, viendo una mirada seria pero a la vez… No sé cómo describirlo… ¿Cariñosa? No… Me saco la idea de la cabeza, es imposible. Acabo aceptando cerrando la puerta y salgo andando por el piso. Me dirijo al ascensor con Sephiroth a mi lado. _**"Vaya, qué maleducado"**_ Y aprovecho para mirar el piso en el que me encuentro. Es un segundo piso.

-Sí, se parece a ti.

"_**Sí, ya… ¿Dónde vas a ir?"**_

-A por las prendas que dejé ayer. Tengo que coger la carta que Zack me dio.

"_**¿Y ese cambio de actitud?"**_

-No es por nada, sólo quiero leerlo.

"_**Te estás arriesgando"**_

-Iré con mi forma de gata, no te preocupes.

"_**Tifa, sabes que no lo haces por eso. Ese moreno te está afectando, y ese tal Cloud, también. No tienes que dejarte llevar así sin más"**_

-No te metas en esto.

"_**Me meto porque sabes que tengo razón en todo. ¿Te crees que no va a descubrir que eres "El Gato Negro"? si lo descubre, te rechazará, como hicieron "ellos""**_

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA RECORDARLO!

"_**Pues demuestra que esos humanos incompetentes no valen nada, acaba con todos y cada uno de ellos y deja la carta en paz"**_

-Déjame ya. No quiero hablar más de esto.

"_**No vayas"**_

Aprieto los dientes, estoy harta de tener que seguir sus órdenes siempre.

-Déjame por una vez hacer lo que mi mente desea, aunque sólo sea por esta vez.

Le miro amenazadora, con expresión seria.

"_**Está bien, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí si pasa algo"**_

Y desaparece, así sin más. Suspiro, por fin un poco de tranquilidad sin necesidad de matar a nadie más… Salgo por el portal, y veo que todavía llueve. Las calles están completamente desiertas, no pasan ni personas ni automóviles y las luces de los edificios están apagadas, así que sé que son altas horas de la madrugada y que no hay nadie despierto. Me coloco en medio de la acera, a unos metros del portal del que acabo de salir y miro el cielo. No es bueno que me moje… y de todas formas quiero ducharme. Haré que pare… Alzo mi mano derecha, en dirección al cielo, como queriendo atrapar las nubes. La lluvia sigue cayendo y yo cierro la mano, formando un puño. Me apetece algo más suave hoy… Bajo la mano de golpe con el puño cerrado, y la lluvia cesa en ese mismo instante. Las nubes del cielo se alejan, mostrando la luna. Algo suave… Alzo mi mano izquierda, con el puño abierto. Mi mano baja lentamente, con movimiento suave. En ese momento, empieza "la suavidad del momento". Una dulce nieve cae encima de mí en pequeños círculos blancos. Así está mejor. Me pongo a andar y algo extraño despierta mis sentidos, siento que alguien me está observando. Miro a mi alrededor, pero no veo a nadie, así que sé que es Sephiroth seguramente, que me mantiene bajo vigilancia. Sigo mi camino, ignorándolo y me dirijo a comisaría, viendo desde unos cristales que los comisarios están trabajando mientras otros están con un café en la mano y charlando entre ellos. Miro a mi alrededor, asegurándome de que no hay nadie. Tengo que reservar estas prendas de ropa y no usarlas, o sé que me acabarán descubriendo, sobretodo porque Cloud ha visto mi físico. Veo un callejón donde están algunos cubos de basura. No quiero que huelan mal mis nuevas prendas masculinas, sobretodo porque huelen muy bien y… huelen a él. Sacudo la cabeza, no puedo pensar estas cosas, tengo que conseguir aquella carta. Me escondo en el callejón, asegurándome de nuevo que no hay nadie alrededor y me transformo en gata de nuevo, mientras la ropa empieza a quedarme enorme, cae al suelo y yo la arrastro hasta debajo de uno de los cubos. Luego salgo del callejón y me dirijo a la puerta de comisaría, pero está cerrada. _Mierda._ Doy la vuelta a aquel edificio, viendo que por la parte trasera están algunos vehículos policiales y un policía joven apoyado en la puerta trasera. Me tengo que mostrar tierna para poder entrar, pero está distraído con el periódico en su mano derecha y el café en un vaso de plástico en su mano izquierda. Me coloco debajo de sus piernas, meneando la cola suavemente y maúllo para llamar su atención. Parece que el joven me oye y aparta el periódico de su vista, bajando su mirada hasta donde me encuentro.

-Anda, un gatito negro…

-Miauu…

Le miro con ojos tiernos, como pidiéndole que me deje entrar por estar pasando frío, bajando mis orejas de gata para parecer más triste y tierna. Mi mirada se le hace demasiado irresistible como para poder negarse. Para poder rematarlo, suelto un triste maullido.

-Ay… que animalillo más mono...-se agacha, dejando el periódico en la otra mano, y me coge con su mano.-Anda, entra, seguro que con la nieve que está cayendo te estarás congelando.

Abre la puerta trasera. Como siempre, ha sido muy fácil acceder a aquel lugar. Me deja en un despacho con una mesa llena de documentos completamente desordenados y fotos de mis asesinatos colgados en la pared.

-No te muevas de aquí, ¿vale?

Le miro seria, respondiéndole con un maúllo. Sale del despacho cerrando la puerta. Ya que parece que este poli está investigando mis asesinatos, tal vez pueda fisgonear un poco para ver si tienen alguna pista mía. Subo en la silla de cuero de un salto y vuelvo a saltar para estar encima de la mesa. Los documentos, como imaginaba, son de mis asesinatos, con miles de fotografías de los cuerpos descuartizados y otros con los intestinos y los órganos salidos de su interior. Aparto una de las fotos con mi patita y veo un documento. Lo leo.

"_**El asesino parece tener cierta obsesión con los gatos, ya que en todos los escenarios aparece uno, siempre negro. Puede que sea un vendedor de gatos e incluso un cuidador de estos animales. Su perfil psicológico es difícil de leer. Por lo que los expertos han obtenido, puede tratarse de alguien muy agresivo, sobretodo por la brutalidad de sus ataques. Las prendas son masculinas siempre, así que no hay duda que se trata de un varón. Sólo ataca de noche, pero no deja ni huellas parciales, ni ADN. Si existen muestras de ADN o huellas, son las del gato que deja en todas y cada una de las escenas, además de las de su víctima. Muchos de los gatos negros que han acabado siendo acogidos por los afectados y/u otros acaban desapareciendo sin más. Los que no, han acabado desapareciendo por igual, sin dejar rastro alguno. Pero siempre desaparecen junto con prendas de ropa, como si el asesino se adentrara a la casa, se llevara el pequeño animal y la ropa, o el animal le siguiera, y no deja ni un rastro de sí mismo, es como si se desvaneciera. Además, el asesino escoge sus víctimas al azar. Ninguna de ellas tenía vínculo alguno, lo único que los vinculan son que todos los cuerpos han sido descuartizados de una manera u otra. Las investigaciones y las interrogaciones no dan pista alguna. Las únicas pistas que se hallan son los numerosos gatos negros, pero nunca hay nada más. No hay rastro, nada que pueda vincular a nadie, solo un perfil psicológico de alguien trastornado que, probablemente, esté deseoso de matar"**_

En resumen, no tienen ni puñetera idea de que soy yo. Miro alrededor de la mesa, para ver si puedo saber dónde se hallan las prendas de ropa donde está aquella carta que Zack me dio, y encuentro una foto de éste. Su cuerpo está rajado, pero no tanto como los demás cadáveres. Es como si hubiera tenido más compasión con él… Pero… ¿Por qué? No logro entenderlo. Alzo la mirada para inspeccionar el despacho, y veo la ropa que había estado buscando. Está dentro de una bolsa, en la parte superior de un armario de documentos de casos resueltos y casos sin resolver. Doy un salto en una estantería cercana al armario y subo hasta él. Trato de abrir la bolsa sin dar pistas de que se tratan de mis patas y, con paciencia, lo consigo. Me adentro a la pequeña bolsa y busco en el bolsillo de la chaqueta negra, la carta sigue allí… La cojo con mis dientes y salgo de la bolsa, con la carta en mi boca. Miro la ventana, esta muy poco abierta, pero tiene el espacio suficiente como para que me pueda colar sin problemas. Miro a la puerta, escuchando los pasos de un comisario. Tengo que darme prisa. Salto de nuevo a la estantería, luego hasta la mesa, de la mesa a la parte superior de la silla y de allí hasta la ventana. Agacho mi cabeza y, con flexibilidad y habilidad, salgo de allí, saliendo por la parte delantera de la comisaría. No hay moros en la costa, esto es muy fácil. Corro hasta el callejón en busca de la ropa que Cloud me había dado y la arrastro hasta fuera. Miro a mis alrededores para asegurarme de que no hay nadie. Nadie, perfecto. Me transformo de nuevo en humana, y me vuelvo a vestir. Menos mal que los pantalones tienen bolsillos. Guardo la carta en uno de ellos y, por suerte, la ropa sigue intacta, no se ha mojado, ni huele mal. Más bien sigue oliendo a él…

Salgo del callejón andando, con las manos en mis bolsillos. Miro a mi alrededor y salgo de allí, dando un paseo hasta llegar a un parque. Cuando vago por las calles, me gusta ir en ése, porque a estas horas de la noche no hay nadie y hay unos enormes cilindros de piedra pintados en los que puedo sentarme y mirar el cielo. Me gusta porque me relaja. Me adentro a unas puertas blancas, abriéndolas para introducirme en el parque. Salto apoyando una mano en uno de los cilindros y me siento. Miro el cielo en silencio, viendo cómo los copos de nieve caen suavemente. Introduzco una de mis manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco la carta. Tengo cierto interés en leerlo… Está doblado en dos. Lo abro poco a poco, el papel tiene un tono amarillento por el faro parpadeante que hay frente la pequeña glorieta del parque, pero puede leerse:

"_**No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que algo pasará muy pronto. Algo me dice que tengo que escribir esto. No sé ni por qué lo hago, y tú sabes lo vago que soy en estas cosas. Pero algo dentro de mí dice que lo haga. Tal vez para decirte que, si me llegara a pasar algo, no te dejes caer macho, ¡que somos como hermanos! Y muchos incluso nos confunden por tener los mismos ojos"**_ Los mismos ojos… Los ojos de Zack se reflejan en mi mente, como una imagen… Luego aparecen los del pelo chocobo, como un flash. Estoy empezando a pensar que el pelo chocobo es el Cloud Strife que Zack me dijo… Sigo leyendo _**"Pero quiero que sepas que para mí, eres como un hermano pequeño, y por eso hay que estar ligados de alguna manera. Sabes que mis sueños de convertirme en un héroe son enormes, siempre deseo ser alguien reconocido como un salvador. Me gusta que la gente pueda ser feliz de alguna manera. Si me pasara algo, Cloud, quiero que intentes seguir con mi sueño, que seas mi legado vivo. Y en cuanto a Aerith, dile que lo siento, que la amo con todas mis fuerzas y que mis sentimientos por ella no cambiarán nunca… Y tú, sigue adelante, que por algo eres mi mejor amigo, ¿eh? Anda macho, gracias por todo.**_

_**El "Cachorrillo" Zack Fair"**_

Contemplo la carta en silencio. Él era como yo, tenía cierto instinto que le decía que sus días estaban contados. Suspiro guardando la carta en el bolsillo y miro el cielo, abrazando mis rodillas mientras la luna hipnotiza mis ojos. Las nubes se desplazan lentamente, pero cuesta distinguirlos por la oscuridad de la noche. No veo a Sephiroth por ningún lado, y tampoco le siento cerca. Estará enfadado conmigo por haber cogido la carta… Pero sé que se le pasará, que volverá, como siempre ha hecho… Porque es el único que ha estado conmigo todos estos años… El contenido de la carta se refleja en mi mente… No lo entiendo, ¿por qué siento la necesidad de tener que entregarle esto a Cloud? No es de mi incumbencia… La imagen de Cloud se refleja en mi mente, aquellas manos que acariciaban mi cuerpo de gatita, que conseguían tranquilizarme con tanta facilidad… Oigo los pasos de alguien acercándose por mis espaldas poco a poco. ¿Otro pervertido? Me quedo inmóvil, atenta a cualquier movimiento, oyendo que los pasos se acercan detrás de mí. Me preparo, apretando los puños y noto que sube. Viene a por mí… Cuando noto que su mano se acerca a mi hombro, le doy un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas, dejando que, fuera quien fuese ese sujeto, acabara K.O. en el suelo, tocándose la cara. Salto de los cilindros de piedra y le piso la barriga. Noto cómo vomita su sangre. Cuando me preparo para darle un codazo en la cara, freno en seco.

-Joder chica, no esperaba esto…

Mi cuerpo se queda inmóvil frente a él, sentado en su musculosa barriga.

-L…Lo siento… creí que eras otro pesado pervertido…-digo mientras me levanto de encima de él. Parece que le cuesta levantarse, y se toca la barriga con la mano. Le ayudo y le apoyo en los cilindros, mirando aquellos ojos mar-cielo que siempre me atraen. Tose vomitando más sangre.-Joder, de verdad que lo siento, no te esperaba por aquí a estas horas…

-No… no te preocupes-responde con la voz entrecortada. Se nota que le cuesta respirar-La culpa es mía, por no avisarte de que venía.

Alzo mi mano, viendo que la sangre le cae por los labios, y los rozo con mi dedo, limpiándosela. Qué labios…

-Necesitas un médico…

-Y pensar que me ha apalizado una tía tan rápido y tan fácilmente…

-Iré a pedir ayuda…

Me levanto para salir corriendo y buscar algún teléfono o pedírselo a alguien para llamar a alguna ambulancia o algo por el estilo, pero un tirón en mi muñeca derecha me frena. Veo que él la está sosteniendo fuertemente.

-No es necesario, estoy bien.

El silencio vuelve a apoderarse del lugar. Me agacho y me siento frente a él. Le miro a los ojos.

-Cloud… ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí… tranquila.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Yo… nada… Sólo quería recordar lo que había pasado con mi mejor amigo. Acostumbrábamos a venir mucho por aquí todas las tardes.

-¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?

-Prefiero no recordarlo ahora…

-Cloud…-veo que desvía su mirada y se mantiene en silencio.-Lo siento…

El pelo chocobo voltea la cabeza hacia mí, mirándome de nuevo antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Antes de responder, me quedo pensativa unos instantes:

-Vengo todas las noches que puedo, me gusta sentarme en los cilindros y mirar el cielo de noche. Me relaja mucho.

-Así que la "Sin nombre" tiene sus propios hobbies…

-Pues claro, como todos. ¿No?

Me mira de nuevo y ésta vez con una sonrisa. Mis ojos se quedan fijos a aquellos labios con aquel leve movimiento. Levanto mi mirada hasta sus ojos, su sonrisa ilumina su rostro y sus ojos le dan el brillo completo, es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida.

-Sí, tienes razón…

No sé si le escucho siquiera, mis pensamientos se han quedado paralizados, y mis ojos no parpadean, están fijos a aquellos ojos y a la primera sonrisa de aquel pelo chocobo. Pienso que es lo mejor que he visto en toda mi vida…

-Oye, ¿no viste a una gata negra en mi casa?-sacudo la cabeza tras escucharlo, desconectando de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Que si no viste a una gatita negra cuando entraste en mi casa.

-No… ¿Por?

-No he parado de buscarla y ha desaparecido.

_¡Me echa de menos!_ Sonrío ante la idea de que alguien que no es Sephiroth piense en mí.

-Seguro que vuelve, no te preocupes. ¿Te ayudo a llegar hasta tu casa?

-No gracias, no vayas a matarme la próxima vez.

No puedo evitar reírme ante su primera broma mientras escucho su risa. Su risa es muy suave, pero bonita. Me gusta escucharle, me gusta sentir sus dedos acariciarme… De hecho, ahora mismo deseo volver a ser gata y sentir sus dedos de nuevo.

-No lo haré-respondo finalmente, intentando no dejarme llevar demasiado por mis pensamientos.-Te llevaré a casa.

Le ayudo a levantarse y nos desplazamos juntos hasta llegar de nuevo a aquel edificio del que hacía unas pocas horas había salido. Entramos en el portal y pulso el botoncito del ascensor para que descienda.

-Oye, siento haber sido tan frío antes…-giro mi cabeza hacia él para mirarle a aquellos irresistibles ojos mar-cielo de nuevo, escuchando sus palabras-Estaba de mal humor…

-No te preocupes, es algo normal si has perdido a un ser querido.

Se hace un corto silencio, cuando se oye que el ascensor está cerca.

-Supongo…-responde finalmente. Se hace otro silencio y las puertas del ascensor se abren. Entramos. Pulso el botón para subir.-Oye…-le miro de nuevo-cuando te vi en mi habitación hace un rato, escuché que hablabas. ¿A caso había alguien contigo?

Le miro en silencio, joder, nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza por el simple hecho de hablar con Sephiroth.

-No exactamente…-eso es verdad, Sephiroth es solo fruto de mi mente-acostumbro a hablar sola a veces…

La puerta del ascensor se abre y lo acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Bueno Cloud, me tengo que ir ya…

-¿Por qué no te quedas un rato?

_Porque quiero transformarme en gata y sentir tus brazos en mi cuerpo._ No creo que decir eso sea muy conveniente.

-Pronto se hará de día, y tengo que hacer algunas… cosas…

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

Hago una pequeña sonrisa, guiñando un ojo a la vez que alzo un dedo entre mis labios y respondo:

-Ese es mi secreto…

Veo que se queda paralizado ante mis palabras y alza las dos cejas algo sorprendido.

-¿Volveremos a vernos?

-Puede-sonrío bajando mi mano de nuevo-gracias por la ropa.

Y bajo a toda prisa, sin darle tiempo a que me responda ni insista. Correteo por las escaleras, tengo que guardar esta ropa "allí". Salgo del edificio corriendo a toda prisa, cojo el billete que hacía unas horas Cloud me había dado y pido un taxi que me lleva hasta la ciudad del lado. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo regreso… Alzo la mirada, pagándole al taxi el billete y me devuelve un cambio en monedas. Alzo la mirada, viendo aquel pequeño prado. Me introduzco en él y ando unos metros, hasta hallarlo. Allí está… mi cueva… Mi casa… Me introduzco en ella viendo la oscuridad a mi alrededor. Me quito la ropa a toda prisa, guardándola dentro de una caja y me transformo en gata de nuevo. Antes de salir, contemplo aquella foto encima de una piedra unos instantes. Una foto en la que se halla un hombre agarrando en brazos a una niña pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Siento haber tardado… No sé cuándo volveré… No te preocupes, estaré bien.-me siento en el suelo, frente la foto, contemplándola-He conocido a un chico muy cariñoso, se llama Cloud. Sephiroth se cree que siento algo por él, pero no es así.-meneo la cola-¿Qué me dirías tú si siguieras aquí?-Se hace otro largo silencio-Te echo de menos… Ahora iré otra vez a verle… Hasta pronto.

Salgo corriendo hasta regresar a la carretera. Creo que esperar a que algún vehículo pase por aquí es perder el tiempo, ya que por aquí nunca pasa nadie, así que decido regresar los 12 kilómetros corriendo con mi forma de gata. Corro tanto como mis patas me lo permiten, pero no puedo evitar cansarme. Tengo que llegar a Midgar antes del alba… Tomo descansos de vez en cuando, cuando al fin veo un camión yendo en la misma dirección que yo. Trato de calcular bien el salto y, cuando éste pasa a mi lado, me introduzco en el camión y me siento en la parte superior, dejando que el viento junto la nieve sople y remueve mi cabello oscuro de gato negro. Al fin estamos en Midgar. Doy un salto y aterrizo al suelo. Corro hasta el edificio en el que vive Cloud y subo las escaleras a toda prisa. Jadeo con esfuerzo, ha sido mucho recorrido. Cuando al fin recupero un poco de aliento, comienzo a arañar la puerta principal y a maullar sin parar. En unos pocos minutos, la puerta se abre, mostrando a un Cloud con el cabello alborotado y tocándose la barriga, junto con un moratón en su mejilla izquierda. _Joder, creo que me pasé un poco…_

-¡Mira! ¡Allí estabas!-dice al verme-Gatita mala-me coge en brazos-te estuve buscando por todas partes-maúllo tristona, poniendo ojos tristes y tiernos mientras bajo mis orejas-Anda, entra, estarás congelada.

Cierra la puerta y me acomoda en el sofá, junto a él. Me acaricia el cabello suavemente y yo, mostrando mi satisfacción, runruneo cerrando los ojos. Me coge de nuevo y me deja en sus piernas mientras susurra:

-Hoy he conocido a una chica muy extraña-abro los ojos para levantar la cabeza y mirar los suyos.

-¿Miau?

-Sus ojos se parecían mucho a los tuyos, ¿sabes?-sonrío, ¿estará hablando de mí?-me encantaría verla de nuevo, pero lo primero es encontrar al gil******* que mató a Zack. Voy ha hacer que se pudra en la cárcel por lo que ha hecho-Como se entere de que he sido yo… Trago la saliva-Ahora que lo pienso… Todavía no te he puesto un nombre…

Le miro, abriendo mucho los ojos. Bueno, me pusieron todo tipo de nombres en las otras casas. Desde "negrito" hasta nombres raros de frikis, incluso nombres masculinos como "Goku". Prefiero no recordarlo… Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que Cloud no sea uno de esos frikis locos que ponen nombres masculinos a gatos femeninos.

-Bueno… ¿cómo te puedo llamar?-trago la saliva, abriendo un poco los ojos y mirándolo a los ojos con rostro de _**"no me hagas nada malo"**_-Hey, tranquila, que no sé cómo llamarte todavía. Es que no se me ocurre nada.

Se me ocurre un antiguo seudónimo que usaba mucho en mi infancia, y además me encanta. Salto de las piernas de Cloud y aterrizo en el suelo. Busco algo con lo que escribir, pero no encuentro nada. Encima de la mesa hay una cajita de palillos de dientes, así que salto, lo tiro en el suelo y dejo que se derramen todos.

-Gatita mala, eso no se hace.

Acerca su mano para recoger, pero alzo mi pata para que se aparte, amenazando con arañarle. Él aleja su mano y parece entender que tengo intención de hacer algo. Con las patas, voy ordenando un poco los palillos, poniéndonos en posición, hasta formar primero una "J", luego una "U" y así hasta acabar con el nombre completo. Cuando termino, me quedo encima del nombre, meneando la cola animada y le miro a los ojos. Veo que tiene una ceja alzada y parece algo sorprendido.

-¿Juni? ¿Quieres que te llame Juni?-meneo la cola muy enérgicamente, demostrándole que mi respuesta es afirmativa-Joder, tengo una gata superdotada. Sabe escribir y todo…

-¡Miauu!

-Está bien, te llamarás Juni.

Ese nombre, de su voz y sus labios, suena genial. Me pongo a recoger, quitando los palillos y juntándolos en un solo punto. Cloud recoge y lo deja en la cajita en la que se hallaban. Luego me coge en brazos y me deja en el sofá junto a él.

De nuevo las palabras de aquella carta reflejan mi mente. Sacudo la cabeza, no, no puedo pensar en eso… _**"Dale esto a Cloud, ¿me harás el favor?"**_ Cierro los ojos. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué me aparecen en la mente las últimas palabras que dijo Zack? ¿Qué me está pasando? Los brazos de Cloud a mi alrededor me sobresaltan, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me coge en brazos, dejándome en su hombro como si fuera un bebé, y se dirige a la habitación. Cierra la puerta y se estira allí, dejando la luz encendida aunque la persiana cerrada. Me deja encima de su pecho, acariciando mi cuerpo mientras observa el techo en silencio. Maúllo para llamar su atención y veo que dirige sus ojos mar-cielo a mi rostro. Giro levemente mi cabeza, maullando de nuevo. Debajo de sus ojos se pueden distinguir claramente unas ojeras que demuestran que no ha dormido nada y que está estresado. Incluso parece que no se haya afeitado…

-Juni, pequeña gatita, ¿qué harías si fueras una humana y estuvieras en mi situación?

No aparto mi mirada de sus ojos, veo cómo parecen querer llenarse de lágrimas otra vez. No puedo creerlo, ¿por qué me duele tanto verle así? ¿A caso siento pena por él? Pero… no es posible… yo no tengo sentimientos… Instintivamente, agacho mi cabeza y la rozo junto con su barbilla pudiendo notar que él rodea sus brazos a mi alrededor y me abraza con fuerza, estallando en lágrimas. Después de unos minutos, puedo notar que se tranquiliza.

-Eres una gatita muy buena, Juni.

-¡Miau!

Me encanta que diga eso. Me acurruco a él mientras cierro los ojos, acomodándome en su pecho. Rodeo mi cola en mi cuerpo y, notando su cansancio y mi sueño, me duermo.

"_**Despierta… Pequeña despierta…"**_ Aprieto mis ojos, aturdida por el sueño y los abro poco a poco. _**"No digas nada ahora, levántate de la cama y ven conmigo"**_ Abro los ojos completamente, despejándome. Alzo la cabeza y veo a Sephiroth frente a mí. Le miro curiosa, sin entender a qué viene eso. Me levanto, dándome cuenta que junto a mí está Cloud completamente dormido. Bajo de la cama de un salto con sigilo, dirigiéndome a la puerta. Me transformo en humana para abrir la puerta y cerrarla poco a poco. Luego, vuelvo a mi forma de gata y voy hasta el salón, viendo que todavía es de noche.

-¿Qué pasa?

"_**Cloud, tienes que matarle."**_

-¿Por qué?

"_**Te está trastornando"**_

-Él no hace nada de eso

"_**¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS! Es capaz de separarnos para siempre y luego dejarte sola."**_

-No le he hablado de ti.

"_**¡Eres capaz de hacerlo! Tienes que acabar con él, tienes que destrozarle la vida"**_

-Sephiroth, Cloud no me ha hecho ni me hará nada.

"_**Entonces lárgate ya de esta maldita casa y sigue con tu trabajo"**_

-Ahora no…

"_**¡HAZLO!"**_

-Es… No puedo ahora, mañana iré… de ver…

"_**¡NO ME OBLIGUES A RECORDARTE QUIÉN Y QUÉ ERES!"**_ Me quedo muda, mirándole a los ojos. _**"Recuerdas qué pasó la última vez, ¿verdad? ¿Te crees que no volverá a ocurrir?"**_

-No… él no es así… no como lo era él.

"_**Eso te dijo él también, ¿Recuerdas?"**_

-No… No me lo recuerdes… por favor Sephiroth…

"_**Entonces, cógele la ropa de una pu** vez y mátalo, o no podrás librarte de los humanos que te hicieron tanto daño, recuerda que lo prometiste"**_

Suspiro, cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza a otro lado y dejando que el silencio nos invada durante unos segundos.

-Está bien, mataré a Cloud…

"_**Todo a su tiempo mi pequeñina, ahora no puedes hacerlo"**_

-¿Por qué no?

"_**Te ha visto con tu forma humana y te ha visto fisgoneando su armario. Será mejor que esperes unos meses antes de nada. Ha sido culpa tuya todo esto, ahora estás condenada a estar en su casa no sólo días, sino meses. Ahora quiero que salgas y hagas tu trabajo, y coge ropa de otro lugar."**_

-¿De dónde?

"_**Por ejemplo… La casa de Aerith"**_ Abro los ojos y le miro sorprendida, a caso…

-¿Quieres que…?

"_**Sí, así ese estúpido Cloud tendrá otro trozo de su vida destrozado"**_

-No sé dónde vive…

"_**Tranquila, yo me he encargado de eso. Tienes que ir sin ropa, ya te daré las instrucciones cuando estemos allí. Sal ahora mismo de aquí y acaba cuanto antes. Tienes dos horas antes de que salga el sol"**_ Suspiro de nuevo, accediendo. Miro a mis alrededores, viendo que la ventana de la cocina está entreabierta. Estamos en un segundo piso, pero no creo que sea complicado colarse por la tubería y descender hasta el suelo. Y así lo hago, en pocos segundos ya estoy en la calle. Miro a Sephiroth mientras me hace una señal para que le siga, y así lo hago.

-Oye… Sephiroth. No tengo armas…

"_**Tranquila, ya pensé en eso. Tú sígueme"**_ Sé que dice la verdad, él acostumbra a encontrarme todas las armas con las que asesino. Ésta vez me lleva hasta un río y veo que hay algo reluciente entre la hierba, al otro lado del agua. Miro a Sephiroth, viendo su sonrisa. Me acerco al objeto y veo que es una espada, y de las mejores. Tiene unos metros de largo, es una katana.

"_**Es la Masamune"**_

-¿De dónde la has sacado?-pregunto sorprendida. Conozco bien esa arma, es una de las mejores que hay en el mundo, muy difícil de encontrar, solo hay una en todo el mundo.

"_**Ya sabes, me meto en la mente de la gente y los consigo"**_

-¿De quién?-ésta vez, mi voz suena más seria

"_**A un vendedor de armas blancas, y ahora basta de tonterías, tienes una misión que cumplir"**_ Antes de seguirle miro la Masamune, sin creerme que la haya conseguido de verdad. Voy corriendo, pasando por un parque y veo que hay una enorme plataforma cubriendo el cielo. _**"Estamos en el Sector 5, Los Suburbios. Aerith vive aquí"**_

-Pues qué tía más rara.

"_**Has conocido a peores, y eres la menos apropiada para decir eso"**_

-Supongo…

Le sigo hasta llegar en una iglesia. La miro sin entender.

-¿Por qué te paras?

"_**Es aquí"**_

-¿En la iglesia?

"_**Sí, Aerith vive en realidad en una casita, pero pasa gran parte de su tiempo regando unas flores de ésta iglesia que ella misma plantó"**_

-Y luego dicen que soy un bicho raro…

"_**Basta ya de cháchara, a trabajar que no queda mucho tiempo"**_

-Voooy…

Miro a mis alrededores, viendo que la calle está completamente desierta.

"_**Ahora, transfórmate en humana y llama a la puerta, y hazlo como si estuvieras en peligro"**_

-¿Para qué?

"_**Ya te iré dando las instrucciones, tú solo obedece"**_ Sin comprenderlo mucho, le obedezco, transformándome en humana de nuevo, completamente desnuda, y llamo a la puerta, desesperada, como si alguien quisiera matarme._** "Bien, lo que tienes que hacer cuando abra la puerta es…"**_ Le escucho, alzando una ceja. No es mala idea… se nota que lo tenía bien planeado… La puerta se abre poco a poco y yo sonrío antes de empezar a poner el plan de Sephiroth en marcha…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Reviews y respuestas:**_

_**Maaria Smith:**_

_**quee chulooo! porfaa siguelaa prontoo estaa genial!**_

_En primer lugar, gracias x tu review cielo ;) y en segundo lugar, gracias x el cumplido XD, a mí tambn me gusta mucho este fic, es mi favorito de entre todos los que he escrito! Y tranquila, de momento tengo escritos ya hasta el capítulo 4 XD, así q seguirla ya está seguida! Y no pienso parar! *w* encantada Maaria! =D_

_**Guest:**_

_**Que chulo está, me declaro super fan tuyo! (Arkh)**_

_Pero si es mi gatitooo! Qué tal macho? Gracias x tu review (comentario) :P y me alegra q t haya gustado la historia! Espero q tenga muxo éxito! :) BESOS! Y a ver si sigues comentando ehh? ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Nuevo crimen por un recuerdo**_

La puerta se abre poco a poco y yo sonrío antes de empezar a poner el plan de Sephiroth en marcha… Aerith se muestra, con los ojos mojados por las lágrimas derramadas. Al verme, se queda petrificada, mirándome sin entender.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme!-grito-¡Por favor! ¡Han intentado matarme!

Aerith, tras escuchar mis palabras, me introduce en la iglesia a toda prisa y cierra la puerta echando la llave. Observo mi alrededor, viendo que al final de la iglesia hay unas flores amarillas. Sephiroth tenía razón.

-¿Estás bien?-dice la voz femenina de Aerith.

-Gracias, te debo un favor enorme.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé, estaba paseando, cuando alguien encapuchado se acercó a mí por las espaldas y me atacó, me apuntó con un cuchillo y me empujó hasta un callejón… Pude escapar después de golpearle la cara.

-¿Pudiste ver su cara?

-No, pero había un gatito negro a su lado.-Aerith, tras escuchar estas palabras, se queda petrificada, mientras sigo con el plan, sé que está pensado que quien "me atacó" es…-"El Gato Negro" acaba de intentar matarme…

-¿Dónde está?-pregunta con seriedad mostrada en sus ojos.

-No… No lo sé… yo escapé y le dejé inconsciente… mientras escapaba corriendo.

-¡Es una oportunidad única! Voy a verle.

-No, es muy peligroso.-digo poniéndome en medio de la puerta.

-Tú no me entenderías, "El Gato Negro" mató a mi novio, y voy a hacer que pague por ello.

-¿Y vas a arriesgar tu vida?

-Si está inconsciente, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-Pues voy contigo, pero lo mejor es que primero encuentre algo de ropa…

-¿Dónde está la tuya?

-Me la arrancó "El Gato Negro" cuando me atacó…

-Espera, te dejaré la mía.

-Ehh… si no es molestia… prefiero algo de hombre-Aerith, tras escucharme, me mira sorprendida-es que estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de ropa… es más cómodo.

-Vale, te dejaré algo de mi novio.

"_**¿Ves como te dije que tendría algo de ese tonto?"**_

-Gracias…

Aerith se pierde en unas escaleras, yendo a toda prisa. Sephiroth se cruza de brazos mientras Aerith regresa con un traje completamente negro, parece ser de SOLDADO de Shin-Ra. Me lo entrega y me lo pongo a toda prisa mientras Aerith se va y coge una vara en su mano.

-¿Y eso?

-Es mi arma, le golpearé la cabeza hasta que reviente.

"_**¡Jajajaja! Como si realmente pudiera tocarte, qué tonta"**_

Me dan ganas de mandarlo a callar.

-Será mejor que llame a la policía y le detengan.-dice Aerith

"_**¡Ahora! ¡Tienes que intervenir ahora!"**_

_Que sí pesado…_

-Espera, yo sé el lugar exacto, ya llamo yo.

Aerith me mira pensativa antes de responder:

-Tienes razón, toma mi teléfono.

-Espérame fuera, tengo que ponerme las botas, luego te sigo. Así iremos más rápido.

-Está bien, te esperaré en el parque al lado de la plaza del mercado.

Se va, cierra la puerta y me deja sola poniéndome las botas.

-Ha sido más fácil de lo que creía.

"_**Los humanos son así, se tragan cualquier cosa. Ahora sólo te toca llevarla hasta allí y rematarla."**_

-Habrá que darse prisa, solo queda una hora para que salga el sol-respondo mirando un reloj.

"_**No tengas compasión con Aerith, imagina que es "ella"" **_Mis ojos se inyectan en sangre al recordarla. Sólo de pensar en "ella" me pongo furiosa, mi odio aumenta por segundos. _**"Bien, ahora sal y hazlo"**_ Me levanto, notando de nuevo la ira a mi alrededor, y me voy corriendo hasta el parque de los Suburbios. Allí está Aerith, esperándome.

Tengo ganas de hacerlo ahora mismo… Me acerco a sus espaldas sigilosamente, con paso firme _**"¡Ahora no! Tienes que llevarla allí para rematarla con la Masamune. Si lo haces aquí, te pueden ver, así que no te adelantes pequeña"**_ Suspiro y le miro, tiene razón, no puedo arriesgarme a hacerlo aquí…

-Ya estoy aquí.

Tras escuchar mi voz en su oído, Aerith da un sobresalto.

-Qué susto… Eres como una fantasma, ni te he oído llegar.

-Lo siento…

-Venga, ¿llamaste a la policía?

-Sí, toma tu teléfono.

Ella lo coge y lo guarda en su bolsillo. Me adelanto a ella para "mostrarle el camino" y, en unos minutos, llegamos al lugar.

-¿La Ciudad Olvidada?-pregunta Aerith mirando a su alrededor y yo asiento. Luego, a su lado, susurro en voz baja:

-Es allí. ¿Ves esa cosa que brilla?-Aerith asiente-Es su arma, él está inconsciente entre la hierva.

-Bien, acerquémonos.

-No, espera-digo cogiéndola de la mano-esperemos a las autoridades. Si tardan demasiado iremos.

Aerith asiente.

"_**Bien echo, sigue así pequeña, unos minutos más y podrás hacerlo"**_

Después de diez minutos esperando, me levanto.

-Tardan demasiado.

-Pues vamos.

Ando poco a poco, despacio, pasando por el río.

-Parece que estés acostumbrada a andar así…-dice Aerith mirándome-no haces ni un ruido…

-No vayamos a despertarle…

Aerith asiente y dejo que me adelante, acercándose más a la Masamune. Sonrío, por fin la tengo donde quería.

-Aquí no hay nadie…

Pero no le da tiempo a huir. Sé que se ha dado cuenta de dónde se ha metido, pero ya tengo la Masamune en mis manos cuando trata de huir.

-Fuiste tú…

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se muestra en mis labios, acercando el arma a su cuello.

-Zack fue un peón fácil de eliminar, y tú caíste a mi trampa de cuatro patitas, muñeca.

Aerith me apunta con su vara atacándome, pero de un rápido movimiento la esquivo y la golpeo con el mango de la Masamune en la cabeza, dejándola caer.

-No tienes nada que hacer contra mí, Aerith.

Ésta se toca la cabeza, levantándose del suelo lentamente con la otra mano. De una patada, aparto su vara y la miro, dejando que se levante de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a Zack?

Sonrío mirándola sin responder. _**"No pierdas el tiempo, recuerda todo lo que "ella" te hizo, lo que "ellos" te hicieron, ¡ACABA CON ELLA USANDO TODA TU FURIA!"**_ La seriedad se muestra en mi rostro, mi sonrisa se desvanece y mis ojos muestran odio. Aerith, al verme, parece asustarse y da pasos hacia atrás poco a poco.

-Él no era más que otro del montón, como lo eres tú. Elijo mis víctimas al azar y-sonrío de nuevo- te alegrará saber que YO soy la gata de Cloud.

Los labios de Aerith se entreabren, mostrando su sorpresa.

-Eres… ¡ERES REPUGNANTE! ¡Cloud no se dejará engañar tan fácilmente!

-Él ya ha caído, y no tardaré en acabar con él, como lo hice con Zack y como haré ahora mismo contigo.

En ese momento, mi mente reacciona, como una chispa brillando en mi mente. Cloud… _**"Eres una gatita muy buena, Juni"**_ En mi mente se refleja la imagen de Zack en el suelo, pronunciando aquellas palabras _**"Se llama Cloud Strife…" "Díselo… Por favor…"**_ Bajo la cabeza, sacudiéndola levemente. ¿Por qué me aparece esto ahora? ¿Qué diablos me está pasando? Siento la necesidad de saber si realmente ese Cloud con el que estoy es… el que Zack mencionó, y sé que la única respuesta que puedo tener ahora mismo para asegurarme es la de Aerith… La miro, viendo que está arrastrándose hacia atrás. Mi rostro ya no muestra una sonrisa, sino más bien sorpresa.

-Strife…-susurro finalmente…-El apellido del pelo chocobo es… Strife… ¿cierto?

Aerith, tras escucharme, se queda paralizada.

-¿Zack te lo dijo?

Aprieto los dientes, girando la cabeza a un lado. Sí… es él… _**"¿A qué esperas? ¡Remátala de una vez!"**_

-¡CÁLLATE!

"_**No puedes dejar que los humanos te influyan. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Hazlo de una vez!"**_

-¡Déjame unos minutos!

"_**De eso nada"**_

-¡Sephiroth! ¡Por favor!

-¿Sephiroth?-repite Aerith mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos-¿Te refieres al Ex-SOLDADO?

Abro los ojos sorprendida, mirando a Aerith. Desvío mi mirada hacia Sephiroth, seria.

-¿Sabes de qué habla?-digo finalmente.

"_**No le hagas caso"**_

-¡NO ME IGNORES!-grito furiosa.

-Oye, escucha…-volteo la cabeza, furiosa, sin dejar de apuntarla-Sephiroth… ¿De qué le conoces?

"_**No le respondas"**_

-¡No te importa!

-Ahora lo entiendo…-dice levantándose del suelo-Ahora lo entiendo todo… Estaba todo planeado…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eres… Tifa Lockhard… ¿verdad?

Mi rostro muestra sorpresa y mis ojos se abren exageradamente.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tranquila, no te preocupes. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Sephiroth lo tenía planeado desde el principio…

"_**¡ESTÚPIDA ZORRA! ¡CIERRA ESA BOCAZA!"**_

-¿De dónde sacaste mi nombre?

-Sé lo que pasaste… Sé lo que "ellos" te hicieron…

Mis ojos se abren de nuevo, sin creerme que realmente sepa algo sobre "ellos"

-¿Ves a Sephiroth?

"_**¡NO LE RESPONDAS! ¡QUIERE ENGAÑARTE!"**_ Aprieto mis labios, sé que Sephiroth tiene razón pero… ¿Por qué alguien que no me suena de nada sabe tanto de mí? ¿Quién es ella? Abro los labios, temblorosos y, con un hilo de voz, respondo:

-S…Sí…

-Ahora entiendo por qué eres "El Gato Negro", es por él…

"_**¡TIFA, ACABA CON ELLA! ¿No te das cuenta que si sabe tanto de ti es que tiene algo que ver con "ellos"?"**_ Mi corazón late a mil por segundo, con aquel estúpido recuerdo en mi mente… Jadeo cerrando los ojos… Mi corazón late con más fuerza y más rapidez, haciendo que incluso retumben en mis oídos… No… Aquellas imágenes de nuevo no… por favor…

_***Flashback***_

_El frío recorría mi cuerpo desnudo y el olor a sangre todavía estaba presente. No podía creer que realmente estuviera en aquella situación por… Cierro los ojos, abrazando mi frío y tembloroso cuerpo entre lágrimas sin dejar de temblar. La oscuridad invadía aquel lugar, pero eso no era lo peor… No había ventanas ni nada que pudiera hacer pasar un resquicio de luz. La única salida que había era la puerta principal que estaba cerrada con aquel estúpido mecanismo automatizado. __**"¡SACADME! ¡SACADME DE AQUÍ!"**__ Sacudí la cabeza, no podía creer que hubiera llegado a recurrir a… la súplica. Había intentado de todo para escapar de aquel infierno, para poder huir de aquel lugar y de aquella gente que me torturaba. La puerta se abrió de par en par y mis ojos se cerraron por la ceguera de la fina línea de luz que sobresalía._

_-Por favor… No puedo más…_

_Mi voz sonaba temblorosa y débil, tal y como estaba mi cuerpo. Llevaban horas haciéndome esas… cosas… Aquellas descargas eléctricas, aquellos pinchazos que dolían hasta dentro del alma y me hacían vomitar, aquellos mareos que provocaban mis desmayos… No podía más… Noté que una mano rozaba mi hombro y me aparté bruscamente, asustada, mientras mi débil voz gritaba:_

_-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO! _

_Ésta vez lo que recibí fue un golpe en la cara que me dejó aturdida. Mi cabeza volvía a doler y la oscuridad del desmayo se apoderaba de mí. Sólo pude escuchar las palabras del que me había estado arrastrando._

_-Señor, aquí la tiene._

_ … … …_

"**Tifa…"**_ Apreté los ojos, escuchando aquella voz que me llamaba… _**"Tifa…"**

_-¿Quién… Quién eres? _

"**Tranquila, soy yo pequeña…"**

_Una imagen se refleja en mi mente. ¿Podría ser…?_

_-¿Papá…?_

"**No pequeña, no soy él…"**_ Traté de abrir los ojos, pero la debilidad me lo impedía, podía notar algo a mi alrededor, algo que no era… normal… sentía a alguien, y sabía que ese alguien era el que me estaba hablando en aquellos momentos. _**"Piensa un poco Tifa… Piensa… Intenta acordarte de mí"**_ Abrí los labios para tratar de pronunciar algo, pero no llegué a decir nada… sólo sabía que él era… aquella persona con la que __había estado hablando de pequeña, aquel chico que estuvo a mi lado en mis momentos difíciles, pero que jamás llegué a ver… Abrí de nuevo mis labios para decir su nombre:_

_-¿Seph…iroth?_

"**Sí pequeña, soy yo, y ahora puedes verme"**

_-¿De… verdad?_

_Traté de abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero era imposible, mi cuerpo dolía, escocía, y notaba como si millones de cuchillos hubieran travesado mi cuerpo y mis órganos. Intenté gritar por el dolor que sentía, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo, una nueva descarga eléctrica se hizo notar en mi boca. Mis lágrimas salieron de nuevo, no podía soportarlo más. Sabía que no era más que un espécimen de aquel imbécil, que mi vida para ellos no significaba nada en absoluto. Con todas las fuerzas que pude, susurré:_

_-Seph…iroth… Por… favor… No puedo… más… Ayúda…me…_

"**Tranquila pequeña, abre los ojos"**

_-No… puedo…_

"**Sí puedes, confía en mí. Así podrás verme. Inténtalo" **_podía notar entonces algo cálido en mi mano derecha, como si la acariciaran. _**"Estoy aquí… Contigo"**_ Mis párpados comenzaron a temblar. Sephiroth tenía razón, tenía que intentarlo, quería verle, ver cómo era aquella voz que me estuvo hablando desde que era pequeña, acompañándome en mis momentos de soledad. Mis ojos se abrieron, muy poco. Pude ver algo azul, como si fuera… agua… Pero tomaba una forma humana… _**"Bien, un poco más pequeña"**_ Mi mirada estaba borrosa, me era imposible ver nada con claridad, el mareo se apoderaba de mí de nuevo._

_-¡Sigue viva!_

_Aquel grito hizo que me diera cuenta de que me daban por muerta, que no les interesaba para nada. Pero de todas formas aquella voz masculina tenía razón, estaba viva… Mis ojos se abrieron por completo y supe entonces el porqué de mi dolor y aquello que me rodeaba. Era agua… estaba en una cápsula para experimentos y tenía una máscara roja en la boca. Era lo que me ayudaba a respirar. Mi respiración sonaba ahogada y podía notar los latidos de mi corazón por todo mi cuerpo, como si resonaran en mis orejas como golpes de tambor en mis oídos. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras bajaba mi mirada, viendo aquel montón de botones de una máquina que estaba frente la cápsula en la que me hallaba y a gente mirándome. Aquella gente estaba vestida de blanco, y uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder, se acercó con sus gafas, contemplándome fijamente._

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Muy interesante. Jijijijijiji. ¡Ha sido todo un éxito!_

_Conocía el nombre de aquel hombre que me había estado torturando, era… Hojo. Su nombre no había dejado de ser mencionado desde que me secuestraron y me arrastraron hasta aquí después de que "ella" me vendiera… Como si fuera un juguete… El recuerdo hace que mis lágrimas salgan de nuevo, confundiéndose con el agua que me rodeaba. _**"Tifa, estoy aquí. Mírame."**_ Su voz…_

_-Seph…i…roth…_

"**Mira a la derecha, podrás verme…"**

_Con todo el dolor de mi cuerpo, giré mi cabeza poco a poco hacia el lugar indicado. Allí estaba… con aquel pelo largo y plateado y sus ojos verdes me miraban. Era la primera vez que alguien me miraba a los ojos… Mi barbilla comenzó a temblar, tenía __ganas de… abrazarlo. Por fin… después de tantos años… podía saber cómo era él, podía verlo con mis propios ojos. Su sonrisa hizo sentirme bien, era… la primera vez que alguien me sonreía de aquella manera tan cálida… Noté entonces algo en mi interior, algo me dolía, era como si me retorcieran el estómago con unas tijeras. Comencé a toser sin parar, haciendo que la máscara cayera, deslizándose lentamente con el agua hasta llegar al suelo. Quería levantar mis manos, pero estaban atadas. El agua azul comenzó a teñirse de rojo, estaba vomitando sangre…_

_-¡SACADLA!_

_El agua fue cayendo poco a poco, desapareciendo, dejándome respirar de nuevo. El frío recorría mi cuerpo y yo no podía dejar de toser. Noté unas manos agarrarme cuando el cristal se apartó, me levantaban a toda prisa del suelo, me desataron y comenzaron a pincharme. Mi respiración se hacía agitada, me costaba cada vez más poder inhalar aire. _**"Saldrás de ésta pequeña, confía en mí"**_ Yo no pensaba así, notaba mi cuerpo desfallecerse, el dolor era insoportable, y ya no sólo era el estómago, sino que todo el cuerpo. Arañaba las sábanas de la cama en la que me habían arrastrado, mi cuerpo temblaba exageradamente, y quería cerrar mis ojos, pero algo me lo impedía, algo que ellos me habían inyectado. Con todas las fuerzas que pude, grité:_

_-¡QUIERO QUE ESTO ACABE! ¡MATADME DE UNA VEZ! ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!_

_Las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo, rozando mis mejillas y, desde allí, todo fue oscuridad…_

_***Fin del flashback***_

-¡BASTA!-grito jadeando. El sudor recorre mi frente. Aquel recuerdo… Cierro los ojos apartando la cabeza. No quiero recordarlo más.

"_**¡MÁTALA! ¡Ella les conoce! ¡Quiere devolverte con ellos!"**_ Alzo la cabeza, mirando a Aerith con furia, el odio me consume de nuevo.

-No me llevarás de nuevo con ellos…

-¿Qué?-pregunta Aerith-Cariño, ellos te hicieron daño…

-¡Se acabó! ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

Alzo la espada, dando un salto.

-¡Tifa, no!

Sólo sé que no quiero volver a aquel infierno, no quiero volver a pasar por todo aquello. Pongo la espada en dirección hacia abajo mientras ella baja la mirada, en busca de su vara, se agacha tras caer de rodillas y la Masamune acaba travesando su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cierran, dejando que su cuerpo caiga como una muñeca. Arranco la espada del suelo, sintiendo el corazón latir a mil por segundo. Quiero destruirla, quiero que muera… Alzo la espada, partiéndola en dos, travesando su cuerpo y arrancando la espada sin parar, con furia. Su sangre salpica hacia mí y al suelo. Jadeante, me aparto del cuerpo mutilado de Aerith, mirándola con todo mi odio, mis ojos inyectados en sangre, rojos de ira. Se acabó… Por fin se acabó…

"_**Bien hecho, Tifa"**_

No me basta sólo con eso… necesito más, descargar todo el odio que todavía llevo con más personas… Salgo de allí, en busca de otra víctima. _**"Eh, espera. ¿Dónde vas?"**_

-A buscar más.

"_**Tranquila, en pocos minutos saldrá el sol. Sabes que no puedes…"**_Aprieto los dientes con furia. Odio admitirlo, pero Sephiroth tiene razón… Veo la cabeza de Aerith en el suelo y, tratando de calmar mi furia, la pateo con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo acaba rodando hasta la orilla.

-Estúpida…

Alzo mi cabeza, sin dejar de observar el cuerpo muerto de Aerith. Todo este odio… Ojalá pudiera descargarlo de alguna manera… Como me hallo al lado de uno de los árboles, comienzo a patearlo y a darle puñetazos, gritando de furia a cada golpe que descargo contra él, hasta que acaba cayendo justo al lado del cuerpo de Aerith. Levanto la cabeza, mirando la media luna del cielo, mientras el recuerdo me invade de nuevo, y grito con toda mi furia, dejando que se oiga por toda La Ciudad Olvidada. Escucho el eco de mi propio grito, y hasta yo puedo notar la ira que acabo de descargar en él. Bajo la mirada, mirando el suelo jadeante. Esto me ha servido para calmarme por lo menos un poco. Me siento algo más tranquila… Hago un suspiro, inspirando aire cerrando mis ojos a la vez que alzo la cabeza hacia el cielo, para luego expirarlo con mis puños apretados.

"_**Rápido, tienes que transformarte"**_ Así lo hago, en pocos segundos ya vuelvo a ser una gata. Me acerco al cuerpo ya muerto de Aerith, arrancando su tela para cubrirme. El sueño y el agotamiento se apoderan de mí poco a poco, hasta que cierro los ojos por completo y me duermo. _**"Que descanses pequeña, has hecho un trabajo estupendo"**_

-¡AERITH!-el grito me sobresalta, despertándome de mi sueño.- ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Oigo que están llorando, pero quiero dormir, así que cierro los ojos para hacerlo, pero los acabo abriendo sorprendida. No… No puede ser… Es…

-Tranquilícese, atraparemos a su asesino.

-¡ESO ME DIJERON CON ZACK! ¡NO HAN HECHO NADA!

Sí, es él… Bajo los ojos, mirando el suelo debajo de la tela que me cubre. No puedo creer que esté aquí…

-No nos insulte, este es el caso más grave que la policía ha tenido en la historia, y debería usted estar muy consciente de eso, Strife.

Abro los ojos exageradamente, no… No puede ser… Ese es… Saco la cabeza de la tela, viendo que ya es de noche. Al alzar la cabeza, le veo. Es el pelo chocobo…

-¡NO ME LLAME POR MI APELLIDO! ¡SI USTEDES NO LO AVERIGUAN LO HARÉ YO!

-Señor Strife, si la policía no ha descubierto nada, no creo que usted sea una excepción.

Se hace un silencio, mientras Cloud se da la vuelta y dice:

-Me voy.

Veo que se aleja, enfadado, entre lágrimas, y me da rabia admitirlo, pero no me gusta verle llorar… Salgo corriendo, y le sigo. No quiero dejarle sólo.

-Miau…

Cloud, tras escuchar mi maúllo, se da la vuelta y me ve. Yo tengo mis orejas bajadas, y le miro con expresión triste a los ojos.

-¿Juni? ¿Eres tú?

-Miau.

Como si hubiera entendido mi maúllo, se acerca a mí, cogiéndome en brazos y me mira.

-Estás otra vez llena de sangre… ¿Viste cómo murió Aerith?

Esta vez no respondo, simplemente le miro. Él suspira y sigue andando. Así que sí es él… _**"Se llama Cloud Strife"**_ Le miro a los ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas. Sí… es el amigo que Zack me estuvo diciendo, ahora estoy completamente segura. De repente, Cloud frena y da media vuelta. ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Dónde va?

-¿Miau?

-Tranquila, quiero ir a hacer una cosa. Sólo espero que esos policías ya se hayan ido.

Lo miro sin entenderle, pero bueno, no creo que sea demasiado preguntar que va a hacer, lo acabaré viendo… Da media vuelta, hasta el lugar en el que estaba el cuerpo de Aerith, y contempla en silencio detrás de unos arbustos. Hago lo mismo a su lado, viendo que el lugar está infestado de pasma.

-Espero que no tarden en irse…-susurra Cloud en voz baja, con su mirada dirigida al frente, atento. Alzo una patita y le doy golpecitos suaves en una pierna, él me mira.

-¿Qué pasa Juni?

-¡Miau!

Como si me hubiera entendido, me acaricia la cabeza y susurra:

-Buena chica, confío en ti.

Meneo la cola contenta y salgo del escondite, dirigiéndome a los policías. Cuando me hallo en las espaldas de uno de ellos, le salto encima y le araño el trasero, maullando antes. El policía grita y se da la vuelta para mirarme.

-¡PUTO GATO DE LOS COJONES! ¡ESO DUELE!

-Miau…

Bajo mis orejas con expresión triste y asustada, mientras veo que Cloud se tapa la boca para evitar posiblemente reírse. Me acerco a otro agente, detrás de sus piernas y maúllo tristona, como si estuviera asustada.

-Tonto, lo has asustado, pobrecito…

-Miau…

-DE POBRECITO NADA-dice el primer agente- ME HA ARAÑADO EL CULO.

-Pero si sólo quería jugar…

-¡PUES ME LA SUDA! ¡ODIO LOS GATOS!

-Oye, no digas esas cosas, que le pones más triste…

-¡Miau!

Alzo la mirada, tristona, como dándole las gracias al comisario. Luego maúllo de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos con las orejas bajadas mientras él parece entenderme y me dice:

-Ahh… ¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Miauu!

-Cadete, es hora de descansar.

-¿Y el cuerpo?

-No podemos examinarlo sin los forenses, les daremos la segunda alerta y regresaremos.

-Vale, ¿iremos a tomar algo?

-Seguro.

Y así lo hacen, se alejan del cuerpo mutilado de Aerith y se introducen en el vehículo policial que se encuentra cerca del río. El comisario me deja en el asiento trasero y cierra la puerta. El motor del vehículo comienza a arrancar, el comisario pisa el acelerador y cambia a la segunda marcha para que el vehículo salga cuanto antes del lugar. Miro a mis alrededores mientras el comisario cambia a la tercera marcha del vehículo. Cuanto antes pueda salir de aquí mejor. Mi mirada se dirige hacia los comisarios. El copiloto, que todavía se toca el trasero por el arañazo, mira el retrovisor de mala uva mientras que el conductor mira la carretera y coge un micrófono que está en el vehículo para decir:

-Solicitamos de nuevo ayuda forense en La Ciudad Olvidada, cerca del lago. Cuanto antes mejor.

Parece que en el micrófono contestan algo que no entiendo.

"_**La Masamune está encima del coche, cógelo y mátalos a los dos"**_

Volteo mi cabeza para ver al peliplateado a mi lado. ¿Cuándo coño ha llegado? Veo que en sus labios deslumbra una sonrisa. La conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué significa, ya que a los dos nos gusta esto. Me dirijo cerca de una ventanilla derecha, pero no encuentro el botón para poder bajar el cristal, aunque los cristales delanteros están abiertos… Tal vez podría colarme sin problemas… O tal vez… Volteo la cabeza de nuevo, mirando a Sephiroth con una sonrisa.

"_**Nena, tus ideas son mejores que las mías"**_

¿A caso lo duda? Una sonrisa me ilumina por dentro, ahora es la hora de disfrutar… Salto hasta el reposacabezas del copiloto y salto por la ventana para luego saltar hasta el capó y mirar la parte superior del vehículo en movimiento. Tenía razón, la Masamune está allí.

-¡Frena, frena, Frena, FRENAAA!-Es lo único que grita el copiloto.

Salto del capó hasta colarme frente al vehículo, que frena en seco, hasta se puede escuchar cómo chirrían las ruedas. Dentro del vehículo puedo ver a los dos comisarios jadear asustados, como si les hubiera dado un ataque en el corazón.

-¡Te dije que el puto gato era un jodido diablo!

Mis ojos amarillos brillan con sólo mirarles, y parece que el conductor policial se ha dado cuenta, porque su rostro es de sorpresa para luego decir con la cara pálida:

-Tío… Aquí hay algo que no me gusta…

Abro la boca de gata, mostrando una sonrisa maquiavélica a la vez que contemplo cómo los dos policías tiemblan de escalofríos. Mi cuerpo de gato se va haciendo más alto, dejando entrever un medio cuerpo humano de mujer. Me transformo en humana completamente y los dos se quedan paralizados, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos muy abiertos. El silencio ha invadido nuestro alrededor y aprovecho para saltar de nuevo al capó y coger la Masamune en mis manos.

-¡NO ME JODAS!-grita el comisario copiloto-¡No puede ser que…! ¡ES "EL GATO NEGRO"!

Salen los dos policías con sus armas, apuntándome.

-¡Suelte el arma y suba las manos o disparamos! ¡VAMOS!

"_**Como si pudieran hacer algo contra ti"**_

Alzo los ojos, mirando sus pistolas de calibre 22. Esa arma no es para tanto, no llegarán ni a alcanzarme.

-¡SUELTE EL ARMA!

-Como quieran…

Lanzo la Masamune hacia uno de los comisarios, acertando en el corazón del que era el conductor, matándolo al acto.

-¡ZORRA!

-Dijisteis que soltara el arma, pero no cómo ni dónde-respondo con una sonrisa.

Veo cómo el policía prepara el gatillo para poder disparar, pero soy más rápida y, con una patada en la puerta, hago que se dé de morros contra ella y caiga al suelo, soltando el arma. Me acerco a él, pisándole la mano con fuerza. Escucho su grito de dolor a la vez que, sin dejar de pisarle la mano, cojo la pistola y le apunto.

-Creí que los polis erais más fuertes… Pues qué fama más falsa tenéis…

Con la pistola, apunto en su rodilla derecha y disparo, escuchando cómo montones de cuervos salen volando tras escuchar el estridente ruido y el grito ahogado del policía. Éste, después de unos segundos, me mira a los ojos, jadeando y con el sudor recorriéndole la frente.

-Creí que…

-¿Que el que buscabais era un hombre loco por los gatos? Lo sé, es lo que quiero que penséis. Pero ya ves que no.

-Eres… una jovencita…

-¿A caso importa?-sonrío apartando mi mano y dejando que, con su única mano buena, pueda tocarse la herida de la rodilla. Me doy la vuelta, acercándome a la Masamune para cogerla. Me acerco de nuevo al policía y le clavo la espada en el hombro para escuchar otro grito sofocado de dolor.

-Duele… ¿verdad? No te gusta que te haga esto, ¿cierto? Pues es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse…

-¿Qué tienes… contra mí?

-No es sólo contra ti, es contra todos los polis, cuando os solicité ayuda, jugasteis conmigo y no quisisteis creerme, es hora de que todos y cada uno de vosotros paguéis por lo que habéis hecho.

Sin soltar la espada, la muevo hacia abajo, para arrancarle el brazo y escuchar su grito, dejando que comience a formarse un enorme charco de sangre. Su mano herida, del único brazo que le queda, intenta alzarla para llegar a otro micrófono que hay en su chaqueta, cerca de su cuello.

-¿Vas a solicitar ayuda? Dudo que puedas…

De un puñetazo, rompo aquella especie de micro-radio y le doy un codazo al policía, para arrancar la Masamune del suelo y matarlo al acto, escuchando cómo tose sangre antes de rajarle el cuello y escuchar como trata de respirar. El sonido es algo… raro. Es como un ruido de tubería, ahogado y a su vez sonoro, como si tragara algo pero no llegara a conseguirlo y a la vez pareciese ahogarse. Puedo ver cómo el esófago le sobresale del cuello y me levanto.

"_**Chica, eres estupenda cuando quieres"**_

-¿Lo dudas? Estos no son nada, solo trozos de escoria que hay que eliminar.

Los ojos del policía siguen abiertos, pero se ven apagados, ha muerto. Escupo encima del cadáver y me doy la vuelta con la Masamune en mis manos.

-Qué asco-digo mirándome el cuerpo-tendré que volver a ducharme.

"_**¡CUIDADO!"**_

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, el ruido estridente ya se ha hecho oír y mis ojos están abiertos, mirando al frente. No puedo creerlo… Me… Me ha… Poco a poco, bajo la mirada hasta el hombro izquierdo, viendo el orificio que la bala me ha dejado. Mis ojos muestran la ira y giro mi cuerpo, viendo el comisario piloto con la pistola en su mano.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Apretando fuerte mis puños, alzo la Masamune para partir en dos ese estúpido comisario que creía muerto, dejando que su sangre se derrame por todo el suelo. _Mamón…_ Suelto la espada, el brazo me duele demasiado… no puedo… Alzo mi mano derecha para apretar el hombro herido, apretando los dientes para contener el dolor. Maldito cabrón. Me ha atacado por la espalda.

"_**Has bajado la guardia"**_

-¡Cierra el puto pico!-grito mirando a Sephiroth con furia. Aprieto los labios con furia, mirándolo a los ojos.

"_**Vale, vale, ya me largo"**_

Y desaparece sin dejar rastro. Mi sangre gotea en el suelo, no puedo dejar mis huellas humanas de los pies descalzos. Miro a mi alrededor… Necesito algo… Arranco un trozo de tela del comisario partido en dos y me cubro la herida con ella, para luego ir al otro y quitarle la ropa para poder ponérmela y tapar mi desnudez. Subo al coche patrulla, cierro la puerta y miro el orificio de la llave del coche, y sí está allí. Además, el motor está en marcha. Me va de fábula para salir de aquí cuanto antes. Observo el vehículo, aprieto el embrague a fondo y pongo la primera marcha. No será complicado llevarse esto. Bajo el freno de mano y suelto levemente el embrague, para luego pisar el acelerador y cambiar a la segunda marcha, dejando que las ruedas sobrepasen los cadáveres. Piso el acelerador y cambio a tercera marcha dejando que el vehículo coja velocidad para luego pisar a fondo y cambiar a cuarta. Cuanto antes salga de aquí mucho mejor. Cuando estoy cerca del lago de nuevo, freno el vehículo sin dificultad y veo a Cloud acercándose al cuerpo de Aerith y mirándolo silencioso. Él se deja caer de rodillas, acariciando el rostro de Aerith mientras, con una suave y triste voz, susurra:

-No puedo creerlo… No pude… hacer nada por ti… a pesar de que te amaba… No pude…-baja la cabeza, apretando la ropa del cuerpo ya muerto mientras sus lágrimas caen en él-No hice nada para ayudarte… ¡Todo a sido culpa mía!

Mis ojos se muestran tristes, bajando un poco las cejas. No sé por qué, pero cada vez que le veo así me duele mucho más. Pero lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué? Se supone que yo no tengo sentimientos, no los tengo desde… Aquello… Bajo la mirada, soltando un suave suspiro y dejando que las lágrimas de Cloud sigan cayendo.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, pero sé que ha sido bastante. Cloud al fin se levanta del suelo, cogiendo a Aerith del suelo y se pone a andar, introduciéndose en el agua del río. Espera… ¿No tendrá intención de… suicidarse? Con toda la rapidez que puedo abro la puerta del coche y bajo de él a toda prisa, pero freno al ver que para en medio del agua. Creo que su intención no es la de morir, sino… Cloud, con rostro triste y sus lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, baja un poco la cabeza. Odio tener que decir esto, pero su aspecto es horrible, hasta tiene el pelo alborotado y despeinado y puedo verlo desde aquí, a lo lejos… Se acerca más en el agua, introduciéndose más y más, hasta que el agua le llega a la cintura y allí, suelta el cuerpo de Aerith, dejando que se deslice en el interior del agua, cayendo y sumergiéndose más y más en lo más profundo del agua, hasta que ya ni siquiera se le ve. Otra nueva lágrima cae de su ojo derecho, confundiéndose con el agua. Se da la vuelta, regresando y se seca la lágrima con el dorso de su mano derecha. Alzo la mirada para mirarle a los ojos, no habla, no dice nada, ni siquiera sonríe… Su aura se nota muy triste y, aunque hasta a mí me parezca increíble, hasta yo que la he matado, siento tristeza por su muerte… Veo cómo Cloud alza su mirada, oh mierda, no puedo dejar que me vea pero, aún así, algo me impide moverme. Sus ojos azules se quedan fijos a mí. Me mira unos instantes en silencio, aunque para mí esos "instantes" se me hacen eternos. Sinceramente, me he quedado en blanco, no sé qué decir. Comienza a andar, bajando la mirada al suelo y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Creo que no quiere que le vea de esa manera. Se acerca poco a poco a mí y mis ojos siguen el rumbo de su camino, de cada uno de sus pasos. Pasa a mi lado, sin observarme directamente, más bien contempla el suelo en silencio, sin mediar palabra alguna. Bajo la cabeza silenciosa, viendo la hierba del suelo y notando el leve escozor de mi brazo de nuevo. Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que me agarro firmemente mi herida. Muerdo mi labio inferior, comienzo a notar cada vez más dolor, y cada vez se hace más insoportable. Oigo el rugido de un motor en marcha, pero esta vez no es un coche, puedo saberlo por el ruido que transmite. Puede incluso ser una moto. Volteo la cabeza y me apego a un árbol conteniendo el dolor cada vez más intenso. Cloud ha desaparecido... Mi vista comienza a hacerse cada vez más borrosa, mi cuerpo comienza a caer al suelo poco a poco, y cada vez veo más oscuro. Como me desmaye aquí, la pasma va a pillarme... Me levanto del suelo, tratando de controlar el dolor y mi desmayo. Mis pasos son lentos y prolongados, me cuesta andar con normalidad, me tambaleo. Jadeo a cada paso que doy, me duele cada vez más y mi vista cada vez se hace mucho más oscura. No creo poder aguantar lo suficiente... Sin aguantar más, me dejo caer al suelo, entre la blanda hierba que se mueve junto con el viento y remueve mi cabello. Alzo mi cabeza, dando un último esfuerzo, pero ya veo negro... Estoy acabada... Van a... detenerme aquí mismo. Descubrirán que soy yo "El Gato Negro"...

_**Continuará...**_

_Antes de nada ni de responder los reviews ni nada, kiero agradecer el apoyo de muchos de mis amigos, que han leído y comentado esta gran historia y que me han animado a seguir como estoy. Quiero decir que agradezco haberos conocido a todos, ya que sois muy buenos conmigo, no como otros que han llegado a recurrir a las mentiras y a la traición. Gracias a todos, y a mis fans, tambn a los que me dejáis aquellos reviews que me animan a seguir con mis fics y sobretodo, a TODOS los lectores, dejen o no comentarios, porque solo quiero que unas personas disfruten de lo que escribo :)) besos._

_JuniStrife (ChaimaCloud)_

_**Reviews y respuestas:**_

_**Maaria Smith:**_

_**aii yo no quieroo que matee a Cloud, es super monoo! ajaj Sigue asi! cada vez la historia esta mejor :D**_

_Gracias cielo! Y claro q voy a seguir :P te sorprenderá como acabará todo esto XDD_

_**Skiode:**_

_**Me gusto mucho w**_

_**Haz mas igual te hacen escritora**_

_XD Me alegra q te haya gustado XDD, es mi historia favorita de entre las que he escrito :p Y tampoco es tan bueno como para q me lo lleguen a publicar, aunq me encantaría *w*_

_**Keji Okami:**_

_**Gua! gran historia la que te has montado, lo único que se me ha echo raro de leer pues estoy acostumbrado a historias narradas en tiempo pasado, aunque imagino que es tu estilo propio.**_

El único consejo que podría mencionar es que el capitulo ha sido muy largo, es decir para un libro es normal que los caps sean largos puesto a que no se hace pesado al estar separados por paginas, pero cuando esta escrito así es mejor acortar los capítulos para que no se haga tan pesado, ni demasiado largo porque por ejemplo hay partes en las que el texto esta muy condensado poniendo muchos punto y seguido en vez de puntos y aparte. Dicho esto me voy a empezar a leer el segundo cap

_Tengo mis motivos para escribir mis capítulos así de largos. Antes las escribía bien cortos los capítulos, pero muchos de mis lectores y de mis fans me pedían capítulos más largos, por lo que tuve que comenzar a escribirlos de esta forma y crear mejor ambiente, y sinceramente, creo que para mí es mucho más útil que ir haciendo trocitos de caps cortitos y sin dejarlos con el mejor suspense y las mejores ganas de seguir leyendo a mis lectores y a mis fans :)) aún así, gracias x el consejo XD, tendré en cuenta d q al menos a uno d los lectores no le gustan tan largos. XDD aún así, a mí me gusta tal y como está, y me parece genial :)) y creo q algunos de los que leen esta historia, les gusta tal y como está :P y me alegr haya gustado macho! Ese es mi trabajo como escritora, q mis lectores disfruten leyendo lo que escribo con mi mente y mis manos :)) 1 beso!_

_**Marianita-chan:**_

_**Hola! Amo tu fic, es muy bueno 3, me fascino. Es como un libro super increíble que te traga y no puedes salir de el. Por favor, continua, esta grandioso.**_

_**Te felicito, haces un glorioso trabajo con este fic, original y maravilloso**_

_**Con cariño...**_

_**Marianita-chan 3!...**_

_**continua así! D**_

_Ay va! Mira lo que tenemos aquí! XDD gracias por el alago Marianita-chan :)) un placer leer tu review, me alegra que te haya fascinado tanto este fic cielo :)) me gusta que la gente me diga cosas así de buenas cuando escribo una historia como esta, inspirada solo en mi imaginación y fruto de la personalidad que tengo yo :)) Y tranquila, que no dejaré de trabajar en este fic ni loca! Como he dicho antes a los demás, es mi fic favorito de entre todos los que he escrito, y hasta estoy pensando en traducirlo al inglés para que los lectores ingleses puedan leerlo y dejarme comentarios :)) Me hace feliz que me digas esas cosas cielo, muchísimas gracias de nuevo por el review y gracias x tus halagos :)) espero seguir así de bien con este fic y con los otros que voy a hacer :)) _

_1 beso y un abrazo para ti_

_JuniStrife (ChaimaCloud)_

_**Hollow4thelol:**_

_**Me ha gustado, ha estado bastante entretenido, tengo que seguir leyendo que engancha!. Un saludete!.**_

_Mira a quién tenemos aquí! *w* A mi pekeñín! XDD! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :)) ese es mi estilo :P espero q t haya gustado esta respuesta q t he dado, aunq no sea larga cmo las demás XD! BESOTES Y ABRAZOS PARA TI! *w* y solo para ti, un precioso "MIAUUUU!" :P y q sepas una cosa:_

_Te quiero miles de millones de mundos __***w***_

_**Paco:**_

_**muy buen capitulo, al igual que el segundo, una narracion muy fluida aunque mejoraria el poner mas conversaciones, pero por todo lo demas hacerte chapó ;) un beso y sigue asi **_

_Hola! Gracias x tu review :) y en segundo lugar, no quisiera poner demasiados diálogos para no estropear mi historia, xq muchas veces, demasiados diálogos estropean algunas historias. Pero gracias por el consejo, y si puedo ya meteré más conversaciones :) gracias x tu review y espero q sigas leyendo más historias :) BESOS!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Siento muchísimo mi demora, he tenido tantos problemas personales que es impresionante de verdad, no puedo tener una vida más desgraciada -.-'. Pero que estoy de vuelta, y para no volver a irme. Había pensado en dejar de dedicar esta historia a aquella persona, ya que al principio pensé que ni siquiera se lo merecía, pero las circunstancias en las que me encuentro he tenido que madurar más todavía y creo que, ya que le he dedicado esto porque fue una persona especial en un momento dado en mi vida, no puedo dejar de dedicárselo, ya que todo mi empeño eran por él, aunque ya no esté conmigo, ni a mi lado, ni podamos compartir palabras nunca más. Así que seguiré con la dedicatoria de "Chiki" pero añadiré, además, que sois quienes realmente os lo merecéis, ésta dedicatoria de esta historia a todos mis fans y a mis lectores, dejen o no reviews, porque sé que en el fondo me entendéis, y sé que en el fondo, sabéis que la protagonista está basada en mi vida personal, en mi yo personal. Muchísimas gracias a todos, por seguir allí, que os merecéis lo mejor. Y ya sin rallaros más, aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo, siento este texto rollo tan largo. Un enorme beso a todos y hasta pronto.**_

_**Capítulo 4: Sorpresas inesperadas**_

Aprieto mis ojos, poco a poco, aturdida. Al fin, abro los ojos completamente, algo desconcertada y desorientada, encontrándome en un lugar cerrado, sin luz, sin ventanas, está todo completamente oscuro y huele a viejo… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? Finalmente, como un flash, el recuerdo del desmayo en La Ciudad Olvidada regresa a mi mente. _¡Mierda!_ Joder, seguro que ya me han pillado, estoy segura de que me han detenido esos putos polis… ¡Joder! Seguro que me han encontrado, y saben que soy "El Gato Negro". _¡Me cago en ****! _Intento mover mis manos, pero las noto esposadas en mi espalda, y me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera estoy estirada. Más bien me hallo sentada en el suelo, atada a un poste o en una especie de tubería, y puedo sentir el horrible escozor de mi hombro izquierdo por el disparo de aquel poli cobardica que me disparó por la espalda. Entonces me doy cuenta, y abro mis ojos enormemente… No espera… no son esposas… Si lo fueran sería muy fácil poder deshacerme de ellas… Hago presión, escuchando cómo un sonoro ruido de cadenas atadas a un tubo… Son cadenas… Trago la saliva. No… No puede ser… Al menos sé que no estoy detenida, y de que no me ha pillado ningún poli, pero eso me preocupa aún más… Quien me tenga retenida… esté donde esté, sabe que soy débil ante las cadenas, y no a las cuerdas y que las cadenas me debilitan, al igual que a mis poderes… Esto no es bueno…

-Seph….-susurro en voz baja, llamándole algo asustada. Puedo sentir cómo mi corazón late a mil por segundo. No me está gustando un pelo ésta situación…-Sephiroth…-nada… no recibo respuesta alguna… me estoy asustando, y esto no es normal en mí. Estoy empezando a pensar que "ellos" me han encontrado y que tienen planeado volver a hacerme daño…-¡Sephiroth joder! ¿Dónde estás?

Silencio… Trago la saliva, y hasta yo misma me escucho. No puedo ver nada de nada.

_-Buenos días, Tifa…_

Mi corazón se sobresalta, hay alguien allí, sé que no es Sephiroth y lo peor es que está justo frente a mí, y no le veo, pero sé que él sí… o ella… Su voz es muy grave, tiene un tono femenino, y con mezcla de tono masculino, pero lo más curioso es que parece que me suena, pero sé que no le conozco de nada…

-¿Quién eres?-susurro con voz temblorosa, algo inquieta y nerviosa.

_-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Vaya, parece que tenía razón._

-¿Quién? ¿De qué estás hablando? No te conozco de nada jodido cabrón.-noto cómo una mano me agarra del cuello, con fuerza, empujándome contra la pared, dándome contra ella por el lado de la nuca, el golpe es brutal.

_-Trátame con más respeto, hijita, o me veré con la obligación de hacerte mucho daño. La has cagado. De no haber sido por mí la policía ya te habría encontrado. El puto poli que dejaste con vida antes de matarlo estuvo dando información con su micrófono, y de no haber interceptado la información, estarías de patitas a la cárcel._

¿Quién se cree que soy? Aprieto los dientes, notando que la mano me aprieta con más fuerza y que la falta de respiración está comenzando a hacerme efecto. Intento deshacerme de las ataduras inútilmente. Lo que sé es que el cabrón que tengo delante no es de calmarse así como así.

_-Sí, tienes razón, no me calmo así como así. Da gracias a que te saqué de allí antes de que los forenses lo hiciesen. _

Me quedo petrificada, abriendo mis ojos exageradamente. ¿Cómo puede saber lo que pienso? ¿A caso…?

_-Sí hijita, te leo la mente.-_alzo un poco la mirada, dejando de forcejear, notando que deja de apretarme el cuello, y puedo ver unos dientes blancos reluciendo una escalofriante sonrisa frente a mí, junto con una silueta que, por la oscuridad, no consigo reconocer. Jadeo, ésta situación no me gusta un pelo, y lo peor es que Sephiroth no está, y estoy sola, con alguien que no conozco de nada pero parece conocerme a mí. Intento de nuevo deshacerme de estas estúpidas cadenas, sin resultado alguno.

_-No te rindes, ¿verdad?_-aprieto los dientes, furiosa. ¿Por qué mierda estoy cagándome? ¡Ese tipo no es nadie!-_Tú sí que no eres nadie muñeca_-dice, agarrándome de las mejillas, con fuerza, obligándome a mirarle a la cara, aunque no consiga verle. Normalmente puedo ver en la oscuridad, pero por culpa de las cadenas que me debilitan, no puedo ver nada de nada, y eso me está enfureciendo. Para mostrarle que no le temo, le escupo la cara, con toda la furia que mis sentimientos me permiten. Lo único que siento en los siguientes minutos es una lluvia de puñetazos y golpes de tal brutalidad, que incluso empiezo a vomitar sangre, y la escupo de mi boca. Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

_-Sephiroth tenía razón…-_al escuchar aquello de esa persona, abrí exageradamente los ojos. ¿A caso podría ver a Seph? Con el dolor por todo mi cuerpo, levanto un poco la cabeza, intentando orientarme, contemplando la sombra de aquella persona.-_Has sido una chica muy mala últimamente, dejándote llevar por los sentimientos, según dijo Sephiroth, pero creo que estás siendo buena al haberle prometido que lo vas a matar… Pero la cuestión es…-_Noto cómo coge mi barbilla, haciendo que le observe, alzando mi cabeza hacia él_ -¿Lo harás de verdad?_

El silencio se hace latente en ese instante, y sólo sé que, sea quien sea ese individuo, no parece ser humano en absoluto, o al menos eso me parece. Es capaz de matarme si es necesario, pero la cuestión ahora es… ¿De qué conoce a Sephiroth? Y lo más importante, si Sephiroth le conoce, ¿por qué no me dijo nada?

_-Basta de cháchara, será mejor que te saque de aquí, pero si te ven con la herida de bala de aquel poli creo que van a sospechar-_abro los ojos, exageradamente al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, incluso puedo sentir una risa maquiavélica dibujarse en sus labios.

-¿N-no irás a…?-Sé lo que quiere decir, y antes de poder reaccionar, una lluvia de golpes me cae encima, de tal fuerza y brutalidad que acabo inconsciente, notando cómo el dolor se me hace cada vez más insoportable, dejando que la oscuridad del desmayo se apodere de mi mente, lenta y dolorosamente, mientras que la tortura sigue su curso…

Abro los ojos lentamente, dejando que mi mente vaya despertando poco a poco. Lo único que puedo ver a mi alrededor es un techo en blanco, con las luces encendidas, que me dejan ciega durante unos segundos. No soporto la luz, hace años que no la veo… Pero entonces, como un fogonazo, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido vuelve a mí como en una ráfaga. ¿A caso había estado soñando? Me incorporo lentamente en la cama, sintiendo cómo el dolor va aumentando, así que me rindo y me dejo desfallecer en lo que parece ser una cama. Ese dolor acaba de demostrarme que aquello no fue en absoluto un sueño…

-Menos mal, creí que no despertarías nunca.

Mi corazón da un vuelco al escuchar esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte… Es…

-¿C…Cloud?-volteo la cabeza lentamente, viendo al pelo chocobo mirarme, con ojeras bien notadas en sus ojos, pero con una suave y delicada sonrisa en sus labios con sus ojos clavados a mi rostro con una mueca de tranquilidad mezclada por preocupación.- ¿Dónde estoy?

Sé que es de lo más estúpido preguntar eso, sobretodo en éstas circunstancias, pero sé que no estoy en casa de Cloud ahora mismo, y después de lo que ocurrió, prefiero conocer los lugares en los que me encuentro cada vez que despierto…

-En el hospital-responde Cloud, sentándose en lo que parece ser un mini sofá del hospital-Te encontramos en el desierto de Midgar, herida mortalmente, llevas en coma tres semanas.

_¿¡EN COMA!?_ Mi rostro muestra la enorme sorpresa que siento dentro de mí. Pero en el fondo no me extraña… Entre la herida de bala, más la paliza de aquel al que no conocía y, podía sentir perfectamente por mi cuerpo lo que parecían ser navajazos o cuchilladas, así que eso también contaba bastante. Lo más seguro es que hubiera tenido un exceso de pérdida de sangre e incluso que me hubiera encontrado al borde de la muerte… Levanto las manos hacia mi cabeza, intentando recordar de alguna forma el rostro de aquel que me había agredido con tal agresividad. Lo que tenía seguro eran unas pocas cosas; la primera, que me conocía… La segunda, que veía a Sephiroth y, la tercera… Era un asesino experto, incluso más experimentado que yo misma en años.

-¿Qué te pasó?

La voz de Cloud me despierta de mis pensamientos, y bajo mi mano lentamente, contemplándole a los ojos. Algo no marchaba bien en su rostro, podía notarlo… Algo que…

"_**Cuidado con tus palabras, Tifa… La pasma a incrustado cámaras y Cloud tiene un micrófono incrustado. Será mejor que te las ingenies para que no sospechen más de ti, y ni se te ocurra mirarme, o la habrás cagado"**_

_¿Sephiroth?_ Quiero voltear la cabeza, pero sé que lo mejor es obedecerle, a no ser que quiera que la policía me arreste delante de Cloud…

-Yo…-bajo la cabeza, volteando mi mirada, intentando desviarla de los ojos de Cloud.-No lo sé…

-Intenta acordarte… Vamos…

Miro a Cloud a los ojos y veo cómo en su mirada me está diciendo, de algún modo, que sabe que estoy sufriendo por dentro, que no quiere seguir con esto, pero que no tiene otro remedio. Suspiro… _**"Yo te diré todo lo que tienes que decirles, lo he estado pensando este tiempo que has estado inconsciente, tú solo repite todo lo que digo"**_ No tengo otro remedio, parece que la pasma está sospechando de mí, o se estarán imaginando que soy "El Gato Negro", y no quisiera que, por ahora, Cloud lo supiera. Bajo un poco la mirada, para luego devolverla hacia sus ojos y repetir todo lo que escucho de Sephiroth:

-Recuerdo que… después de que te fueras, me atacaron… No exactamente cómo, porque todo se volvió negro en ese momento… Pero alguien me atacó… incluso antes de verte a ti…

-Sí, vi que tenías una herida de bala…

Así que sí me había mirado… Entonces… ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? _**"Tifa, intenta evitar la cara de sorpresa"**_

-Sí…-prosigo, obedeciendo y relatando lo que Sephiroth me está diciendo-estaba con un par de policías que me encontré en la Ciudad Olvidada, que llevaban a un gato negro, y dijeron que fuera con ellos, ya que estaba en un lugar peligroso, pero no me dijeron por qué. Pero de repente, el coche frenó en seco, y cuando quise darme cuenta, un encapuchado saltó encima del coche policial y nos atacó con una enorme espada. Yo pude escapar antes de que me matara y corrí todo lo que pude, pero parece que aquel encapuchado había quitado una pistola a uno de los agentes y me disparó en el hombro. Se acercó a mí, e intentó matarme…-suspiro, fingiendo miedo y terror.

-¿Qué pasó a continuación?

-Yo…-bajo un poco la mirada _**"Llora, haz que se parezca real todo lo que dices" **_Sé lo que va a decir a continuación, así que antes de que Sephiroth me lo diga, dejo que las lágrimas me caigan por las mejillas, y que el cuerpo me tiemble para seguir hablando-Me… me arrancó la ropa, y… yo…-aprieto los puños y los ojos, dolida.

-No… No me digas que…-parece que Cloud se está dando cuenta de lo que intento decir, y le miro con terror-¿Te violaron?

Aprieto las sábanas, bajando lentamente la cabeza, y asiento con un cabeceo.

-Y… ¿estás bien?

-¿Cómo crees que estoy Cloud?-chillo, mirándole con ojos tristes-¿Qué crees que se siente cuando están a punto de matarte? ¿Cuando te atan? ¿Cuando te violan a la fuerza y te secuestran?

-Yo…

-Vete… por favor…-volteo de nuevo la mirada, desviándola de sus ojos. ¿Por qué diablos me duele tanto verle así de dolido?

-Oye…

-Cloud… si quieres seguir preguntando… no sé si… si podré responderlo todo…

Un silencio nos invade la habitación, uno largo y prolongado, en el que escucho a Cloud tragar la saliva.

-¿Fue "El Gato Negro"?

Sin cambiar el rumbo de mi mirada, asiento con la cabeza, poco a poco, con temor.

-¿Qué te hizo además de… eso?

-Sólo recuerdo que pude salir cuando se vestía, así que le quité la ropa a uno de los agentes muertos, me lo puse a toda prisa, y al ver cómo se acercaba, subí al coche patrulla, vi las llaves puestas y arranqué lo más rápido que pude, hasta el lago… Y allí te vi.

Otro silencio nos invade a los dos, y yo abrazo mis rodillas, viendo que mis ropas son blancas. Odio el color blanco, y soy capaz de volver a transformarme en gata para poder arrancármelo ahora mismo, pero será mejor mantener mi forma humana hasta que tenga asegurado del todo que esas cámaras de la pasma ya no están a mi alrededor.

-Después de que me fuera… ¿Qué pasó?

Desvío la mirada hacia los ojos de Cloud, de nuevo, y gracias a mi fugaz vista de semi-gata puedo ver un auricular colocado en el oído derecho del rubio, y es cuando lo entiendo todo. Él no quiere seguir preguntándome, pero parece que la policía le está dando las instrucciones para que haga lo que hace, y le está dando las preguntas que me está haciendo. _**"Tiene gracia, precisamente tú y yo hacemos lo mismo"**_ Una sonrisa se esboza dentro de mi ser, pero no lo muestro físicamente, y procedo a seguir con la mentira:

-Escuché cómo un motor se alejaba, aunque no sé de qué era exactamente… No creo que fuera un coche. Cuando quise darme cuenta, todo se volvió oscuro.

-¿Así sin más?

Pienso unos segundos, como tratando de recordar algo, para finalmente responder:

-No lo sé, sólo sé que… acabé en el suelo… No sé si alguien intentó golpearme o qué ocurrió, pero acabé inconsciente desde luego. O puede que fuera por la pérdida de sangre por la bala de mi hombro, pero no puedo asegurarte nada… No lo sé bien.-hago una pausa, un poco larga, para poder continuar-Luego, sólo recuerdo oscuridad, sólo oscuridad…-creo que lo mejor será ignorar a Sephiroth por ahora y relatar lo que me ha ocurrido… de verdad-estaba desorientada, no sabía dónde estaba, pero estaba pasando miedo.

-¿Estabas vestida?

-No lo sé… no me acuerdo… sólo sé que olía a polvo y a viejo… Era una habitación sin luces, sin ventanas y no sé si tenía puertas, no pude llegar a verlo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, me vi encadenada de brazos en una especie de tubería, o no sé qué era… y…-respiro con algo de dificultad, no puedo relatar aquí la conversación que tuve con mi agresor… o sabrían que soy El Gato Negro, y no es precisamente bueno que lo haga, no lo pasé bien que digamos…

-¿Y?

-Supe que había alguien allí, que me golpeó sin parar, sin motivo…

-¿Y después?

-Sólo sé que he despertado aquí… Nada más.

-¿No sabes cómo es el rostro de tu violador?-niego con la cabeza-¿Y el de tu agresor?-vuelvo a negar con la cabeza.

-Sólo sé que el que me… hizo aquello no se bajó la capucha en el acto sexual, pero el que me agredió… no la llevaba puesta… Pero no podía verle por la oscuridad.

-¿Te dio algún nombre?-vuelvo a negar con la cabeza-¿Algo? ¿Algún objeto? ¿Alguna voz?

_Voz… _Su voz era monstruosa… es todo lo que sé, y sé que, aunque quiera, no puedo dar esa información a nadie que no sea Sephiroth… ¿Podría tener algo que ver mi agresor con los que estuvieron torturándome pocos años atrás? Pero finalmente vuelvo a negar con la cabeza. Cloud suspira largamente, contemplándome fijamente lo que son largos segundos.

-Oye… siento todo lo que te ha pasado…

Le vuelvo a mirar a esos ojos mar-cielo, quedándome completamente hipnotizada por ellos, para luego bajar lentamente mis ojos hasta sus labios, aquellos labios carnosos, finos y claros… Como aquel día que le vi en el parque después de la agresión que le hice al creer que era un pervertido más… Noto cómo su mano se levanta, acercándose a mí, y yo cierro los ojos y me estremezco, algo atemorizada. Estoy acostumbrada a que, cada vez que alguien acerca su mano hacia mí en mi forma humana, lo haga para golpearme, pero no recibo un golpe, sino una caricia en mi pelo… Tal como… Abro los ojos, y levanto la mirada hasta el rostro de Cloud, con sorpresa, y veo cómo sus ojos muestran preocupación, dolor y ternura y cómo su sonrisa, aunque sea forzada, muestra claramente cariño. Abro los labios, intentando decir algo… todo esto me recuerda a…

-Vamos, pequeña, verás que todo saldrá bien.

Al escuchar a Cloud pronunciar esas palabras, mi corazón late a mil por segundo, y mi rostro queda en estado de _shock_, al igual que mi mente. Es exactamente como… Bajo la cabeza, sintiendo cómo mi barbilla comienza a temblar, siento otra vez aquel dolor del día en que le perdí… Cuando era una sensiblera y debilucha muchacha de pocos años de edad… Y noto cómo, una gota, roza mi barbilla, y cae de ella… Despierto de repente, y me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando… de verdad… Aprieto los puños, aferrando firmemente las sábanas que me cubren, hace tantos años que… no sentía esto… Tanto tiempo… Bajo la mirada hasta mis manos, algo temblorosa, me estoy comportando como una estúpida cría…

-Ven-escucho de Cloud, pero no me veo capaz de hacerlo, sé perfectamente que si lo hago voy a estallar… Aunque… antes de que pueda darme cuenta, noto cómo unos brazos me abrazan con fuerza y firmeza y, con mi cabeza encima de su hombro, suelto las sábanas y agarro fuertemente su chaqueta negra… Cloud me está…-Confía en mí. Estoy aquí… contigo…

Ya no puedo aguantarlo más, estallo a lágrimas, abrazándole con fuerza, llorando como una cría lo hace por su madre… _Te echo tanto de menos…_ es lo único que mi mente es capaz de decir, antes de acabar cansándome, dejando que Cloud me ayude a tumbarme de nuevo en la cama y, sin dejar de acariciar suave y delicadamente mi pelo azabache y de que yo acabe durmiéndome.

Abro los ojos, lentamente, contemplando mi alrededor lentamente. Sé que sigo en el hospital. Miro una ventana que se encuentra muy cercana a la cama en la que me encuentro, y veo que es de noche, media luna. Intento moverme, y ésta vez, a pesar del horrible dolor, consigo mantenerme en pie, para acabar acercándome a la ventana y contemplar el paisaje desde allí, recordando poco a poco, en pequeños retazos, los últimos momentos de Cloud… Me trató exactamente como…

-Papá…-susurro en voz baja, sin expresión alguna, pero con un recuerdo recorriendo mi mente…

_***Flashback***_

_Me encontraba temblando, en la cama, y estaba contemplando la puerta con absoluto temor, con todo el miedo que uno se puede imaginar. No… ni siquiera pueden llegar a imaginar el miedo que pasaba en aquellos momentos… La habitación estaba a oscuras, y yo me encontraba encima de la cama, al borde, abrazando mis rodillas con lágrimas en mis ojos. Sólo deseaba que este infierno acabara pronto… Lo más pronto posible. Estaba deseando que él llegara para sacarme de allí, aunque sabía que no volvería hasta la noche. Bajé lentamente mi mano, rozándola en mi cuello, que tenía un pequeño corte reciente por alguien que me estuvo apretando un cuchillo allí, intentando matarme. Pero lo peor no era que alguien intentara matarme, sino que la persona que lo hizo fuera mi propia madre… No me atrevía a sollozar, y contenía mis sollozos, con todo el miedo del mundo, por miedo a que de repente esa pequeña puerta de madera se abriera de golpe, dejando entrever a mi madre, con el cuchillo en su mano de nuevo, intentando matarme de nuevo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, dejando que un par de lágrimas más rozaran mis mejillas. Mi cuerpo temblaba exageradamente, pero mis sentimientos estaban completamente destrozados, y sabía que, de nuevo, habría pesadillas por la noche, y no tenía ganas de dormir en absoluto, aunque desde la ventana cubierta por las cortinas podía ver que la luz del sol se había desvanecido por completo. _Tengo miedo…_ pensé, atemorizada, regresando mi vista en la puerta. Sólo faltaba que mi padre regresara de trabajar para… ¿Para qué? ¿Para que mi madre intentara engañarle y recibiera una paliza de él? Sólo tenía ocho años, ni uno más ni uno menos, pero ya tenía que temer por mi vida con esa edad… Escuché entonces la puerta principal, que se encontraba algo lejos de mi habitación, donde en aquel momento me encontraba, y podía escuchar cómo mi padre lanzaba un leve y suave suspiro, para poder caminar por el pasillo. Levanté las manos en mi cabeza, asustada y, ésta vez, sin poder contener mis sollozos, por el enorme terror que me invadía dentro de mí… El simple hecho de que mi madre intentara matarme no fue por nada más ni nada menos que haber llegado cinco minutos tarde… Sólo por cinco minutos tuvo que agarrarme del pelo, darme golpes contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sentía cómo la sangre empezaba a emanar de mi nuca, ocasionada por los golpes. Pero eso a ella no le bastó… Tenía que haberme tirado en el suelo y estrangularme con fuerza, mientras yo agarraba desesperadamente su mano en busca de aire al que poder respirar, sentía que me ahogaba, pero eso tampoco le bastaba… Tenía que llamar a mi hermano menor, de apenas tres años, y gritarle amenazantemente que le trajera aquel cuchillo, para apuntarme en la garganta, gritándome puta, zorra, asquerosa, sucia… Tenía que apuntarme en la garganta y apretar ese cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas, dejando que un pequeño corte empezara a sangrar. Recuerdo haber gritado, haber pedido clemencia, suplicar que parara… que no me matara… Pero ya veía mi muerte cerca… Nunca olvidé aquel momento, aquel momento único que, con ocho años de edad, pensé que mi vida ya tenía fin, que todo había acabado para siempre, y que estaría ya en otro mundo inexistente… A pesar de eso, gritaba con todas mis fuerzas en busca de ayuda y, de no ser por que una vecina llamó a la puerta, tal vez habría muerto allí mismo, en aquel mismo momento…_

_Tragué la saliva, ahora que mi padre estaba en casa y mi madre seguía despierta, sabía que le mentiría, y que acabaría recibiendo de nuevo, pero no por parte de mi madre, sino de mi propio padre, a quien quería más que a nadie en esa familia. Apreté los ojos, asustada, mientras escuchaba los pasos de mi madre por el pasillo, justo al lado de mi habitación, como si lo hiciera a propósito para que la escuchara, y escuché cómo ella decía:_

_-¡Escucha! ¡Mira lo que ha hecho la puta de tu hija!-el corazón me dio un enorme salto, sintiendo que mis días estaban contados-¡Que se fue con un hombre vete a saber a qué hacer y me llegó una hora tarde!_

¿¡Una hora!? ¿¡Un hombre!?_ ¡ESO ERA MENTIRA! ¡PURA MENTIRA! Me dolía el hecho de que mi madre le dijera aquello a mi padre, y ya esperaba que él preguntara por lo que había hecho o, simplemente, que entrara por la puerta de mi cuarto y me diera una paliza… Temblé de miedo, ya no podía hacer nada en aquel momento… todo había acabado… todo…_

_-En primer lugar, a mi hija no la llames puta, ¿me entiendes?-abrí los ojos sorprendida al escuchar a mi padre decir aquello-Y en segundo lugar, es también tu hija, así que ya puedes estar dejándola en paz, que sé que le habrás hecho algo otra vez._

_Mis labios se abrieron, con sorpresa, para que, consiguientemente, viera aquella puerta que llevaba horas cerrada se abriese de golpe, y sentir cómo el corazón me daba un enorme vuelco, por el terror. Las luces se encendieron, mostrando a mi padre, un hombre no muy elegante que digamos, pero de una enorme personalidad y capacidad de humor, que se sentó al borde de la cama, con una sonrisa, aunque yo le evitara, mientras lloraba en la cama, cubriéndome el rostro con la almohada._

_-Tranquila hija, no te haré nada. Mírame a los ojos.-aterrorizada, obedecí, aunque muy lentamente, para mirarle a los ojos, con rostro triste y de miedo_-_Vamos, pequeña, verás que todo saldrá bien.-asentí con la cabeza, mientras sentía cómo su mano me acariciaba la cabeza delicadamente, con cariño.-Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?_

_Le relaté todo lo ocurrido. La paliza por los cinco minutos, el cuchillo… el miedo… todo… Después de finalizar mi explicación, vi cómo suspiraba, acariciándome de nuevo la cabeza para acabar abrazándome con ternura y cariño, besándome la cabeza con delicadeza y escucharle decir:_

_-Ya está mi niña… ya pasó… ya pasó… aquí estoy ahora yo…_

_Estallé a lágrima viva, abrazándolo, llorando en su pecho, apretando con fuerza sus ropas para escucharle decir __**"Estoy aquí… contigo…No te preocupes mi niña, ya ha pasado"**__ siguió diciendo eso hasta que me calmé. Hizo que me acostara, cubriéndome con las sábanas y susurrar:_

_-Venga Tifa, cariño, es hora de dormir_ _que mañana tienes que ir al cole._

_Asentí, con una sonrisa, mientras sentía otro beso suyo en mi frente, se levantaba dirigiéndose a la puerta, para susurrar un __**"Buenas noches, cariño"**__ y apagar las luces, dejándome allí, durmiendo. Aquel día no hubo pesadilla…_

_***Fin del flashback***_

Bajo la mirada lentamente, aún recuerdo la actitud de mi padre, recuerdo todos esos momentos que me socorría cada vez que mi madre me maltrataba con esa brutalidad… Lo echo mucho de menos… Muchísimo… Ahora más que nunca… Pero no creo que le gustara saber que yo soy una asesina en serie, a quien llaman El Gato Negro. Eso me destroza por dentro. Creí haber perdido mis verdaderas lágrimas pero, después de que Cloud actuara y dijera todo lo que hacía mi padre fue como… volver a mi niñez… Suspiro, apretando mis labios durante unos pocos segundos. Este dolor me mata por dentro, y ese recuerdo me resulta imborrable… Cierro los ojos, calmándome un poco.

-Creí que no tenías nombre.-abro los ojos, reconociendo aquella voz, sin voltearme siquiera y sin desviar la mirada de la ventana, donde podía ver lo que parecía ser Midgar de noche, con algunas personas caminando ignorando todo lo que les rodeaba.-Pero parece que recuerdas a tu padre.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, bajando un poco la mirada y desviando un poco mi cabeza, tan sólo unos pocos centímetros.

-Deberías estar durmiendo-sigue la voz-todavía no te has recuperado.

-No creo que pueda estarme quieta…-susurro, sin cambiar la expresión triste y distante de mi rostro, y escucho cómo él, detrás de mí, suspira.

-Se ve que no confías en nadie.-alzo un poco la mirada con los ojos, regresando a la gente que camina por las calles en silencio, sin responder-Cuando te conocí se te veía más… no sé… diferente. Puede que fuera por que pensaste que era un pervertido.

-Tal vez…-susurro de nuevo, sin voltearme. Puedo escuchar sus pasos acercándose a mi lado, para sentir cómo se encuentra a mi lado, y sé que está allí, mirando también la ventana.

-Lo siento.-escucho de sus labios.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerte recordar cosas que no querías en el interrogatorio.

-Tranquilo-respondo con suavidad-Sé que la policía tuvo algo que ver.

-¿Cómo…?-dice volteándose hacia mí, de repente, con sorpresa.

-Se te veía el auricular en la oreja derecha, y no creo que escucharas música precisamente para hablar de algo tan serio como aquello. No soy tonta Cloud.

-Se nota-responde regresando su vista hacia la ventana.-me dijeron que tenías nombre.

-Es posible, siempre lo he ignorado. Desde…-y vuelvo a mantenerme en silencio.

-Veo que tu vida no ha sido precisamente buena.

-En absoluto, prefiero no acordarme de nada. Siempre evito esos recuerdos, todo lo posible, al igual que mis sentimientos. Pero… nunca lo consigo.

-¿Sabes? Te dije que tenías los ojos de mi gata el día que nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?-asiento, notando que me está mirando con una suave sonrisa-Lo dije por que las dos, de una u otra forma, tenéis ojos tristes. La gata no entiendo por qué, puede que sea por El Gato Negro, que a saber que le habrá hecho a la pobre. Pero tú…-hizo una pausa breve-tú no, tú pareces haber sufrido enormemente, y tus ojos, aunque intentes esconder tus sentimientos lo demuestran, lo supe en el primer momento en el que te los vi en el parque.-lanzo un suspiro, sin saber bien qué decir, y tampoco es que tenga ganas de hablar precisamente…-Pero también vi otra cosa en tus ojos.-ésta vez sí volteo la cabeza hacia él, para volver a cruzarme por enésima vez con sus preciosos ojos azul-marino, ese azul zafiro brillante que relucía resplandecientemente ante la oscuridad de la habitación y los faroles de la calle, que eran lo único que iluminaban aquella pequeña habitación del hospital-Y fue odio. Incluso admito que pasé miedo al verlos, pero no eres mala persona, no al menos conmigo que yo sepa.

-Yo soy así, y ya está.

-No Tifa, no está-ésta vez abro los ojos un poco más. Ha dicho mi nombre… mi nombre…-Vives en las calles, pero recuerdas a tu padre. Dime Tifa, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con tu familia para que acabases siendo una chica de calle solitaria y abandonada a su suerte?

-No me gusta recordarlo…-susurro, girando mi cuerpo y sentándome en la cama de nuevo, de espaldas a él, escuchando un nuevo suspiro.

-Ya veo que eres una tozuda. Pero te diré una cosa. Quieras o no, cuando salgas del hospital, vendrás a vivir en mi casa. No permitiré que ese cabrón haga más daño a más personas.-espera… ¿su casa? ¿En mi forma humana? Volteo la cabeza, mirándole fijamente, para intentar negarme de algún modo, pero su rostro no admitía réplica alguna, así que me mantuve en silencio.-Mañana volveré a verte. Espero que para entonces estés de mejor humor.

Veo cómo comienza a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola suavemente y con suma lentitud. Puedo sentir, entonces, cómo mi corazón empieza a latir a mil por segundo, cómo mi corazón galopa a un ritmo exageradamente acelerado, con el recuerdo de su abrazo, su cariño… Aquellas palabras que me susurró en mi oído, aquellas que sólo mi padre decía cuando yo no era más que una cría. Entonces, un enorme sentimiento me invade. No quiero que se vaya, quiero que esté aquí, conmigo, que vuelva a abrazarme, que me vuelva a acariciar el pelo, que me sonría cariñosamente. Levanto lentamente la mano, intentando frenarle, viendo cómo la puerta se cierra tras de sí, pero no soy capaz de sacar las palabras aunque mis labios están entreabiertos para poder hablar, mi orgullo es demasiado para poder admitir tal cosa. Escucho cómo sus pasos se alejan de la habitación en la que me encuentro. Bajo mi cabeza, cerrando los labios y mirando al suelo, dejando que mi mano caiga hasta la cama. Aprieto los puños arrugando las sábanas, apretando mis dientes con fuerza. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siento que le necesito y que…? Paro de pensar, no, no puedo sentir nada por nadie… Levanto la cabeza hacia la puerta, ésta vez con expresión seria. _Nadie en absoluto…_

"_**Vaya espectáculo."**_

-Cállate.

Sé que las cámaras y los micrófonos han sido retirados, así que puedo hablar con tranquilidad con Sephiroth, que parece haberlo visto sin que yo me haya percatado de su presencia.

"_**Se parece bastante a él ¿eh? Ahora entiendo por qué se te hace tan difícil"**_ Ésta vez no respondo, me mantengo en silencio, levantando las rodillas y abrazándomelas lentamente.

-¿Vas a reírte de mí?

"_**No soy tan malo, Tifa. Lo que pasa es que esto está siendo demasiado complicado, puede que te haga cambiar, y no quisiera que pasases otra vez por lo mismo" **_Aparto mis rodillas de mi pecho, apoyando la espalda al respaldo de la cama del hospital, intentado desconectar de todo aquello.

-Oye… lo que le dije a Cloud sobre la habitación fue verdad.

"_**Lo sé, lo vi en tus ojos."**_

-Estuvo hablando conmigo, parece que sabe que soy El Gato Negro.

"_**¿No sabes de quién se trata?"**_ Niego con la cabeza y le doy un resumen de aquella voz monstruosa, y de todo lo que había pasado, todo con detalle. En cuanto acabo de relatarlo, le miro, y veo que su rostro no muestra sorpresa.

-Parece que te conocía, Sephiroth, estuvo hablando de ti. ¿A caso sabes algo que yo no sepa?

Al principio, Sephiroth se mantiene en un silencio absoluto, dejando que sólo se escuchen los médicos caminando por los pasillos que se encuentran fuera del hospital, pero finalmente se sienta en la cama, cerca de mí, me contempla fijamente los ojos y comienza a hablar. _**"No sé nada Tifa, pero parece que tú conoces esa voz, puede que no la recuerdes, o puede que la hayas oído en otra parte y tú no lo recuerdes. Al menos parece que no te mató, pero también parece que está de nuestro lado. Lo mejor será que olvidemos todo esto, tú sobretodo. Ya ha pasado, y no creo que vuelva a aparecer." **_Le contemplo en silencio. Sé que Sephiroth siempre tiene razón, pero de algún modo, ésta vez mi instinto me dice a gritos que no es así, que no es lo que pienso e incluso que Sephiroth me está mintiendo, pero sé cómo es, y no tiene motivos para engañarme, así que decido ignorar ese instinto y obedecerle. _**"En cuanto al Strife, tendrás que olvidarte. Ten en cuenta que no es tu padre, y que él no está contigo ahora. Además, sabes perfectamente que muchos te han tratado así porque han querido siempre algo de ti, así que ignora ese cosquilleo y olvida lo que ha pasado. Puede estar engañándote"**_

Me mantengo en silencio, Sephiroth tiene razón, muchos habían actuado como él antes, y todos ellos me acabaron haciendo daño, sin excepción alguna. Lo mejor será olvidar todo esto y ser la de siempre, en vez de volver a dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos de nuevo. Además, de todas formas, le prometí a Sephiroth que mataría a Cloud, y lo tengo que cumplir, así que dejo que mi mente, de nuevo, sea invadida por mi sed de venganza y olvide todos mis sentimientos por todo lo que ha ocurrido, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Han pasado ya barias semanas, por lo que ya estoy saliendo del hospital… Con Cloud al lado. He conseguido volver a ser yo misma en estos días, menos mal, aunque me fue bastante difícil teniendo a Cloud todos los días tratándome de la misma forma, con el mismo cariño, con el mismo afecto que el primer día que desperté del hospital. Los policías finalmente se atrevieron a dar la cara para disculparse conmigo por el interrogatorio que sometieron a Cloud y por lo que tuve que pasar pero, sobretodo, por haber sospechado que yo era El Gato Negro. Una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios al recordarlo. _Es irónico_ pienso, _realmente lo soy… _Al menos ahora estaba ya libre de sospechas y no volverían a molestarme más en mi forma humana.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?

Desconecto de mis pensamientos, volteando la mirada hacia Cloud, volviendo de nuevo a mi expresión para poder responder con total tranquilidad:

-Echaba de menos la brisa de la calle… Tantos días encerrada en el hospital no ha sido muy bueno que digamos.

-Ya-responde él, cruzándose de brazos-puedo imaginármelo. Al menos parece que ya vuelves a ser la misma que conocí en aquel parque.

"_**Ese tío no hace más que recordarte lo del parque. Qué lástima que me perdiera los golpes que le distes aquel día" **_Idiota, eso fue culpa tuya, por no haber estado presente, así que la culpa no es mía.

Estos días Sephiroth también ha estado a mi lado, ayudándome de nuevo a superar aquellos torturosos recuerdos que me invadían y que hacían, de algún modo u otro, que me viera incapaz de poder matar a Cloud, pero ya se había acabado, ya no volvía a ser la blanducha de siempre. Además, esta misma noche me toca actuar de nuevo… Llevo demasiado tiempo sin poder ver la sangre de otro humano, y lo necesito. Lo malo es que si mato a Cloud y yo desaparezco, sabrán que soy yo a quien están buscando, así que ya buscaré otra víctima después de que Cloud se duerma. Sé que no aguanta mucho tiempo sin dormir, y eso es una ventaja para mí. Lo malo es si trata de despertarme de día, no puedo ver la luz del sol, es malo para mí, sobretodo en mi forma humana, aunque en mi forma gatuna no importa tanto… Pero parece que Cloud también se ha olvidado de la gata "Juni" durante éste tiempo. Puede que no, pero no me importa. Al final me convenció para ir a vivir a su casa, y ahora mismo estamos dirigiéndonos allí, bajo las estrellas y la luna llena resplandeciendo en el cielo. Se me hace algo extraño poder vestirme tal y como soy en mi forma humana y que la gente me contemple sin necesidad de esconderme. He vivido tantos años de ésta manera que ya había olvidado por completo lo que se sentía siendo observado.

-Te dije que no tenías que elegir una ropa tan ligera.

-A mí me gusta-respondo, mirándome.-Que miren todo lo que quieran, acabarán por los suelos si intentan tocarme.

Escucho una carcajada de Cloud, y yo simplemente esbozo una sonrisa, para poder contemplar de nuevo mi vestimenta. Llevo un top negro, dejando que un escote reluzca de mis enormes pechos, con una chaqueta con la cremallera bajada, pero no hasta el todo, dejando entrever media barriga, pero no mi ombligo. Mis mini pantalones oscuros son algo estrechos, por lo que hacen que mi trasero se dibuje a la perfección y que, las tenis que llevo puestas, de color rojo sangre, pasen desapercibidas ante la mirada de los hombres, que casi todos dirigen la mirada hacia mi escote, como Cloud al principio, pero parece que ya controla su instinto… más o menos.

-Siempre me he preguntado una cosa-dice el muchacho rubio, ya pulsando el botón del ascensor para que éste se dirija a nosotros para poder subir hasta su casa sin necesidad de caminar por las escaleras. Volteo la cabeza contemplando sus ojos mar-cielo, esperando su pregunta, y parece haber comprendido mi rostro-¿Por qué siempre despiertas de noche y nunca de día?

"_**¡Ni se te ocurra volver a preguntar una idiotez como esa mamón!" **_Salta Sephiroth, pero para mi suerte tengo la excusa perfecta porque ya sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría esa pregunta, así que respondo:

-Siempre ha sido así, no puedo despertar de día, ya que me paso la noche despierta, desde que vivo en la calle. No puedo cambiar eso, aunque lo intente. Además…-levanto mi cabeza, viendo que el ascensor ya se está abriendo, y entro junto a él, mirando el techo mientras él pulsa el número dos.-Me gusta caminar de noche, ver cómo las estrellas brillan encima de nosotros, como la misma luna.-me cruzo de brazos, con una sonrisa-La noche es parte de mí, es mi hija.

El rostro de Cloud muestra sorpresa, ya que sus ojos se han abierto exageradamente.

-No sabía que alguien sintiera que la noche es parte de ella. Eres un poco rara.

-Simplemente, no soy como cualquier mujer que puedas encontrar en el mundo. De algún modo, me entiendo con los animales, y los quiero, sobretodo los nocturnos, como los lobos, los búhos, los gatos…

-Sí que eres rara.

Una suave risita escapa de mis labios, en realidad eso no es mentira, es verdad que siento que la noche es parte de mí, y no sólo por eso. La noche, para mí, es la oscuridad que llevo dentro de mí, es la tristeza que tengo en mi corazón y la luna y las estrellas, son la luz que busco, aunque sé que no la voy a encontrar jamás, ya que lo perdí todo en el pasado. El ascensor finalmente se abre, mostrando el pasillo donde se encuentra la casa de Cloud. Después de entrar, espero unas horas a que Cloud se duerma, y no tarda mucho. Decido salir, viendo a Sephiroth preparado. Sonrío ampliamente de nuevo, y camino por la calle, buscando una casa que me parezca bien para poder encontrar ropas distintas. En pocos minutos ya estoy dentro de una, con mi forma de gata, rebuscando un armario de un matrimonio dormido. La ropa que llevaba puesta cuando volvía con Cloud a su casa la he dejado allí, así que abro el armario, cogiendo una chaqueta negra de gran capucha, pantalones negros largos y finalmente, encuentro unas gafas de sol. Me transformo en humana, vistiéndome con aquella ropa y cubriendo parte de mi rostro y mi cabello por completo con la capucha. Puedo ver a la oscuridad, así que esto va a ser pan comido. Lo mejor de todo es que parece que Sephiroth ha estado mirando la casa y a encontrado una vieja katana no muy lejos de aquí, precisamente en ésta casa. Lo más seguro es que se trate de una reliquia familiar o algo por el estilo, pero eso no me importa en absoluto. Salgo de la habitación ya con las gafas de sol puestas, y me deslizo suavemente por ella, con sorprendente sigilo y veo una katana de plata colgando de una pared, reluciendo ante la luz de la luna que sale por la ventana. Puedo escuchar respirar a los habitantes de la casa, tanto el matrimonio de la habitación de donde acabo de salir como el de los dos hijos. Por el olor, el niño parece tener cinco años y la niña catorce. Sonrío ampliamente, hacía años que no tenía tanta suerte. _**"Creo que ha valido la pena esperar todo este tiempo, fíjate que suerte, cuatro en una sola noche. Nos lo vamos a pasar mejor que nunca, ¿a que sí? Como en los viejos tiempos"**_ Sonrío con enorme amplitud, es verdad, recordaba perfectamente la primera matanza que hice, gracias a Sephiroth, la primera vez en años que pude sentirme tranquila, que cumplí parte de mi venganza, pero en gran medida… Con ella. Mi sonrisa se muestra escalofriantemente malévola, dejando entrever una enorme maldad en ella.

-Será divertido volver a ser Juni contigo, Sephiroth.

He hablado en voz alta a propósito, sé que van a despertar, sobretodo la mujer, que parece tener un sueño ligero. Escucho cómo unos pasos corren hacia mí, dejando que el hombre de la casa me apunte con una escopeta.

-¡Fuera de mi casa o disparo!-es lo que grita su voz grave y amenazadora a mi espalda, pero no me inmuto, tengo la katana en mis manos y ya no puede hacer nada contra mí. Una risa malvada se muestra en mis labios, volteando lentamente mi rostro hacia él, quitándome las gafas de sol lentamente, guardándolas en mi bolsillo, dejando que mis normalmente ojos oscuros reluzcan con un brillo amarillento, e incluso ese amarillo se va tiñendo lentamente de gotitas rojas, muy lentamente. Al ver mi rostro, el hombre da dos pasos hacia atrás, estremeciéndose. Sé que tiene miedo, que su terror es tal que no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos-¿Q-qué diablos eres tú?

-Tu infierno-es todo lo que susurro con una voz algo ronca seguido de un gruñido ya con los ojos completamente rojos como la mismísima sangre. No sé por qué, pero me siento muy diferente… Puede que mis poderes todavía no hayan terminado de mostrarse del todo, pero me siento mucho más fuerte, e incluso más veloz. Otro gruñido escapa de mis labios mientras veo cómo el hombre da otro paso atrás, preparando su escopeta para poder disparar.

-¡Eres un monstruo!

Y dispara, sin siquiera pensárselo, preso del pánico, pero lo esquivo con una velocidad que ni siquiera yo puedo creer, al igual que aquel primer día, cuando acabé con todos "ellos". Levanto la cabeza, lanzando un aullido sonoro, despertando a todos los de la casa, que se levantan asustados. Con la katana, parto en dos al hombre, dejando que la mujer suelte un grito sofocante. Me da igual si viene más gente, cuantos más vengan hoy, mejor.

-¡EL GATO NEGRO! ¡ES EL GATO NEGRO!

Puedo escuchar golpes en la puerta principal, pero eso no me importa, mi mirada se ha quedado fija hacia la mujer, y los dos críos que se encuentran detrás de ella, aferrándose asustados a su pijama. Me acerco a ellos lentamente _**"¡VAMOS! ¡ATACA!"**_ Antes de que Sephiroth termine de formular la última palabra, ya lo estoy haciendo, saltando hacia aquellos tres habitantes asustados de la casa, para que, en pocos segundos después, les encuentre por los suelos, pisando ya sus charcos de sangre, que se han unido y van aumentando enormemente. Escucho cómo la puerta principal es golpeada con fuerza, para dejar entrever lo que parecían los escasos vecinos que se encontraban allí. _**"Hoy es nuestro día de suerte, Tifa."**_ Veo cómo los que acaban de entrar son unos cuatro hombres, armados también, pero al verme se quedan perplejos, contemplándome sorprendidos, aunque antes de que tengan tiempo a reaccionar yo ya me encuentro corriendo hacia ellos a una velocidad que no puede ser vista por el ojo humano, y acabo con todos ellos, caminando tranquilamente después, con la katana en mis manos y dejando que la casa, gracias a una fuga de gas que he provocado por golpear con la katana el tubo del gas, dejo que el mechero que le he quitado a uno de los recién asesinados queme la casa, dejándola estallar, provocando que las llamas consuman la casa en muy poco tiempo. No tardo en dar con la familia de los vecinos que han aparecido, y veo que llaman a la policía y a los bomberos. Esbozo una sonrisa, ni siquiera se han percatado de mí. Sin dudarlo, acabo con todos ellos y, antes de que llegue la policía y la ambulancia con los bomberos, yo ya he desaparecido de allí, y me encuentro caminando por unos estrechos callejones que conozco perfectamente, y no uno cualquiera, sino aquel en el que maté a Zack. No sé por qué, pero algo me está atrayendo hacia allí. Mis ojos ya vuelven a ser oscuros mientras me siento frente al lugar en el que dejé el cadáver de Zack poco tiempo atrás, contemplándolo silenciosamente. Me siento en el suelo, escuchando las sirenas policíacas y viendo cómo las luces rojas y azules pasan sin percatarse de mi presencia. Gracias a los asesinatos, ya me siento más tranquila. _**"Ha sido muy divertido"**_

-Y que lo digas-respondo con una sonrisa, entre susurros-una pena que no pueda ver la cara que pondrá la pasma cuando vea que ya no estoy allí y que me he vuelto a escapar de sus manos.

"_**Sí, una pena, habría sido muy gracioso ver sus rostros. Has hecho bien en decirle a ese gato negro que se quedara, así no pierdes tanto el tiempo" **_Asiento con la cabeza, mirándole con una sonrisa. Había encontrado un gato justo en el momento en el que iba de la escena del crimen y como, gracias a mis poderes, puedo comunicarme con los animales, le ordené que se quedara en la escena del crimen para que supieran que era obra mía, y no de otro cualquiera. No es la primera vez que lo hago.

-Ha sido muy divertido, hacía años que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

"_**Y que lo digas nena"**_

_-Yo no creo eso, Tifa…-_abro los ojos exageradamente, levantando la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz. Hacía mucho tiempo que la había escuchado, pero nunca la pude olvidar, nunca… Trago la saliva, viéndole frente a mí. No… No puede ser… Me levanto de un salto con la sorpresa dibujada en mi rostro y con mi corazón galopando a una velocidad de vértigo-_O debería mejor decir… Juni…_

Veo su sonrisa, amplia y perfectamente dibujada en su rostro. No… No puede ser. Sé que no es la persona que me agredió y me secuestró, pero no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. _**"Tú…"**_ Puedo notar la sorpresa incluso en la voz del mismísimo Sephiroth, pero creo que quien más sorprendida está soy yo.

-¡Deberías estar muerto!-grito sin siquiera darme cuenta, contemplando perpleja el rostro sonriente de aquellos preciosos ojos y aquella sonrisa segura. Le señalo con el dedo, todavía sintiendo el corazón latiéndome con fuerza y velocidad-¡YO MISMA TE MATÉ!

_**Continuará…**_

_**Reviews y respuestas:**_

_**Eliza:**_

_**Capítulo 1:**__** Awww dios, pero que regreso Juni!, me he enamorado de tu nuevo fic *Q* me ha encantado en todo! prometo seguirlo Juni!  
Animos ;D  
un saludo de parte mia :DD**_

_**Capítulo 3:**__** owss vamos nena, que debe tener conti este capitulo, se ha quedado muy interesante y quisiera saber que pasara con "el gato negro" yah- mira que cada vez se pone mucho mejor!  
Te mando un saludo y muchos abrazos y besos ;D**_

_Mi queridísima Eliza, mi queridísima fan número 1, te agradezco de todo corazón que sigas leyendo todos y cada uno de mis fics, y que los sigas con tanto entusiasmo y tanto empeño, te lo agradezco de corazón. Pero lo que más te agradezco es tu apoyo, ya que eres la única fan que conoce mis problemas personales y que me está ayudando en todo lo que puede, y te lo agradezco. No solo te considero una de mis seguidoras, sino una de mis mejores amigas, y eso creo que todo fan lo desearía, digo yo ;) muchas gracias por seguir el fic nena, y siento la demora, pero se me ha hecho un poco difícil esto, por que ya sabes que he tenido problemas personales y eso… Un saludo para ti también tía al igual que muchos besos y espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo y que te gusten todos los siguientes, besotes guapa! Hasta pronto! Y suerte en todo ;) tk _

_**vicat valentine**__**:**_

_**jeje...espero ansiosa la conti, y por lo ultimo que escribiste acerca de que han recurrido a las mentiras y a la traicion, se que sonara tipico, pero, no te preocupes que todo estara bien y te aconsejo que hables con alguien que sepas se preocupa por ti, y que te escuche, xq esas personas nos pueden ayudar :) ademase eres muy buena escribiendo, a mi en lo personal me encanta este fic. besitos**_

_Me alegra un buen montón que te haya gustado el cap y espero de todo corazón que éste te impacte del todo, o te haya impactado si has leído la respuesta como último ;) Seguro que, como todos, te habrá bien enfadado que haya dejado éste capítulo en esta parte, ya que no parece ser la persona que uno conozca. En cuanto a mi vida personal, muchas gracias vicat, eres muy buena conmigo. He hablado sobre mi tema con expertos, pero ya no tengo solución, lo mío es demasiado ya como para que haya mejora, pero al menos estoy aquí y voy a seguir pase lo que pase, he madurado en éste tiempo, sobretodo al haber estado al borde de la muerte no hace mucho. Pero sigo aquí, viva y coleando, y eso es lo que cuenta. Te agradezco tu apoyo y en todo. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y sobretodo, las sorpresas que tiene esto. Besos!_

_**Zetsumei:**_

_**Continua en cuanto puedas, me has intrigado. Gracias por tu tiempo al escribir estos fics**_

_No sé si eres el Zetsu que yo conozco, pero de todas formas si la he cagado lo siento :P pero muchas gracias por leer el fic y sobretodo por tu comentario, que me da apoyo y mucho ánimos por seguir escribiendo, cosa que me apasiona. Y creo que quien debería dar gracias soy yo, por tu tiempo, no por el mío, por que tal vez yo los escriba, pero tú empleas tu propio tiempo para leerlos, y eso es estupendamente maravilloso. Muchas gracias de nuevo, besos!_


End file.
